Fake Smile
by Shiro Yata 20
Summary: Luffy tinggal bersama keluarga Pamannya. Ia harus menjalani hidup sebagai pesuruh demi bertahan hidup. Dimana ia memiliki tiga saudara dengan tiga sifat berbeda dan selalu menarik perhatian di sekolahan. Ace, Sabo dan Law. Sabo selalu ada di sisinya ketika Luffy kesusahan. Ace yang diam-diam memperhatikan Luffy. Sementara Law selalu mengganggu Luffy (BxB Inside) (Child Abuse Cont)
1. Chapter 1

"Luffy! Cepat angkat telurnya! Kau mau membuatnya gosong hah?!" Bibi Luffy yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel dapur meneriakinya.

"Ma..maaf!" Dengan cepat Luffy menghampiri kompor. Mengangkat penggorengan dan memindahkan telurnya ke 5 piring berbeda. Dimana masing-masing piring terdapat steak dan kentang goreng.

"Luffy! Kau sudah selesai menyemir sepatuku?!" Saudara tertua Luffy, Ace, menghampirinya yang sibuk menata meja makan.

"Se..sebentar!" Luffy berlari mengambil semir sepatu.

"Luffy….! Dimana kau letakkan seragamku?!" Law, adik Ace berteriak jengkel dari kejauhan.

"U..uhm..di..di lemari pengering dekat mesin cuci!" Tangan Luffy yang sibuk menyemir sepatu terpeleset sejenak.

"Mana kopinya?! Anak sialan?!" Paman Luffy menggerutu di dapur.

"A..aku buatkan sekarang!" Luffy berlari ke dapur, membuat kopi dengan tergesa-gesa sementara Pamannya memelototinya dari kursinya di meja makan.

"Luffy" Sabo, anak paling bungsu di keluarga itu menghampiri Luffy.

"Y..ya Sabo?-Oow!" Luffy menumpahkan air panas ke tangannya sendiri.

"Maaf!" Sabo tampak menyesal telah mengalihkan konsentrasi Luffy.

"Tidak..tidak apa-apa!" Luffy tersenyum sambil mengernyit "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau kemarin pinjam buku ku kan? Aku butuh itu hari ini"

"O..oh, itu. Masih di kamarku. Aku akan membawakannya untukmu"

"Baiklah, terimakasih" Sabo tersenyum.

"Ah, harusnya aku yang berterimakasih!" Luffy tersenyum canggung.

"Mana kopiku?! Kenapa lama sekali?!" Paman Luffy menggebrak meja dengan kesal.

"M..maaf, i..ini dia kopinya Paman" Dengan hati-hati Luffy menyajikan kopi Pamannya. Ketika Luffy hendak pergi, Pamannya menendang kakinya dengan cukup kuat. Luffy hampir saja jatuh karenanya. Luffy mendesis kesakitan.

"Dasar anak Jadah! Selalu saja lambat dalam melakukan segalanya!" Pamannya menyinggung Luffy tepat di depannya.

"Maaf Paman" Luffy berdiri tegang di sisi Pamannya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia tak seharusnya ngobrol lama-lama dengan Sabo tadi.

Pamannya masih saja menatapnya dengan dingin saat Luffy duduk di kursi paling ujung untuk makan pagi. Di atas piringnya sudah tergeletak sepotong roti lapis dengan krim kacang yang ia selalu buat di pagi hari saat membuatkan makanan untuk keluarga di rumah ini. Menu makan paginya tak pernah berubah selain roti isi krim varian rasa atau sebuah apel. Tapi ia tak protes selama ia bisa maka.

Semua orang di rumah itu sudah duduk dan makan di meja makan yang sama dengan Luffy. Mereka makan dengan tenang sampai Law melempar garpu dan pisaunya, menimbulkan suara dentingan yang keras. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Aku hanya makan telur setengah matang. Kenapa kau selalu saja lupa?" Law bertutur dengan tenang namun ekpresinya menunjukkan kekesalan yang teramat sangat pada Luffy. Bagi Luffy, Law adalah Saudara yang paling ia takuti. Karena Law selalu meledak-ledak dan marah jika ia tidak menyukai sesuatu. Tidak seperti Ace yang tak banyak bicara dan Sabo yang penyabar.

"Memang anak bodoh. Ia selalu saja melakukan hal menyebalkan" Kata Bibi Luffy yang duduk di depan Pamannya. Luffy mendelik khawatir.

Ace tampak tak perduli dengan suasana tegang yang dialami Luffy. Ia terus memakan makanannya dengan cepat. Sementara Sabo menatap antara Luffy yang duduk di sisinya dan Law yang ada di depannya dengan cemas.

"Namanya juga anak haram. Makanya ia bodoh sekali!" Paman Luffy menambahi dengan kata-kata yang menagada-ngada. Luffy tersentak mendengar perkataan Pamannya. Tak perduli berapa kali ia mendengar kata-kata itu, tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan.

"M..maaf Law, lain kali aku-"

*BRAKK*

Dengan kasar Law bangkit dari kursi makan. Ia mengambil tas sekolah yang ia letakkan di anak tangga dan berjalan ke luar rumah. Luffy yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya tertunduk malu. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari semua orang yang menatapnya. Ia merasa tepat seperti yang Pamannya katakan, ia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Sabo, ayo kita berangkat" Ace berdiri, menarik tangan Sabo dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi, aku belum selesai makan"

"Kita bisa beli di kantin"

Kepergian Ace dan Sabo menyisakan suasana hening yang mencekam di dapur itu. Hanya tersisa Luffy, Pamannya dan Bibinya yang masih menatapnya culas.

"Ya ampun. Berkat kau, semua anakku merasa tak betah di rumah ini!" Bibinya berkata sambil menatap nanar pada Luffy. Kemudian ia pergi dari ruangan itu. Luffy hanya bisa melihat rambut Hitam pekat indah yang berwarna sama seperti rambut kedua anaknya. Melambai di punggung Bibinya.

"Awas saja kalau kau membuat masalah lagi!" Pamannya memelototi Luffy, membetulkan dasi birunya dan meninggalkan Luffy seorang diri.

'Akhirnya, aku membuat masalah lagi' pikir Luffy. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, mengambil sandwichnya dan bergegas ke kamarnya yang merupakan sebuah garasi yang dijadikan gudang. Sebuah ruangan yang tak cukup layak untuk ditinggali. Luffy selalu tidur di antara tumpukan barang-barang tak terpakai yang menghimpitnya. Ia tidur menggunakan seprai usang, sebuah bantal, dan selimut tipis yang diberikan Bibinya sejak ia berumur 5 tahun. Terkadang ia harus memakai jaketnya agar terhindar dari dingin. Selimut tipis itu tak cukup membantu di musim dingin. Sekarang ia berumur 16 tahun. Sudah 11 tahun ia tinggal di rumah ini.

Terburu-buru Luffy memakai seragam sekolah bekas Law ketika masih kelas 1 SMA. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Ace kelas 3, Law kelas 2, Sabo dan Luffy di kelas 1. Tetapi mereka jarang berangkat sekolah bersama karena Luffy selalu berangkat paling siang setelah mengurusi semua kebutuhan keluarga ini di pagi hari. Bahkan gurunya sekalipun sudah akrab dengan keterlambatan Luffy. Luffy sudah langganan menerima hukuman bersih-bersih sekolah. Dan setiap kali ditanya alasannya, Luffy hanya bilang bahwa ia bangun kesiangan atau ketinggalan bis. Padahal nyatanya ia selalu bangun jam 5 pagi dan tak pernah naik bis. Ia mengatakan itu karena perintah Pamannya. Ia tak mau Pamannya marah dan menghukumnya, jadi ia menurutinya saja.

Luffy berlari menuju sekolah dan tersandung beberapa kali karena kakinya yang terasa sakit setelah ditendang Pamannya tadi. Mungkin akan muncul memar di sana. Meskipun ia tau ia akan telat, ia tetap bergegas agar hukumannya tak semakin berat. Dan agar gurunya tak menasihatinya semakin lama.

* * *

Jam istirahat pertama Luffy menukar buku Matematikanya dengan buku Sejarah di loker. Tepat ketika ia menutup pintu lokernya, ia mendapati Sabo berdiri di depannya.

"Mana buku nya?" Tanya Sabo. Mata hitamnya menatap mata cokelat gelap Luffy.

"Tunggu sebentar" Luffy mengobrak-abrik tumpukan buku yang baru saja ia letakkan di loker. Kemudian wajahnya menjadi kaku.

"Oh, tidak..tidak.." Luffy tetap saja mencari-cari buku Sabo di dalam lokernya. Ia mulai panik. Sabo pun menyadari ketidakberesan itu.

"S..Sabo…" Luffy manatap Sabo dengan ekspresi bersalah "Aku…lupa memasukannya dalam tas" Lanjutnya. Seketika ekspresi Sabo yang selalu tenang menjadi marah.

"Apa?! Aku kan sudah mengingatkanmu tadi pagi!" Sabo menyentak.

"..Maaf, aku buru-buru sekali tadi" Luffy menundukkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sabo yang menusuk "B..bagaimana jika aku meminjamkannya ke seseorang?"

*Ting Tong*

Bel pelajaran jam selanjutnya berbunyi. Menimbulkan keheningan tak nyaman diantara mereka. Percuma saja Luffy mencari seseorang untuk dipinjami buku, karena mereka kehabisan waktu.

"Kau.. selalu saja. Meminta maaf tapi tidak dengan membenarkan sikapmu. Berkatmu aku akan mendapatkan nilai jelek di semester ini semenjak guru Bahasa inggrisku bukanlah orang yang toleran! Aku bersumpah takkan meminjamkanmu buku lagi!" Dengan perkataan yang juga menusuk, Sabo meninggalkan Luffy dalam jurang rasa bersalah. Untuk ke sekian kalinya Luffy membuat Sabo yang penyabar marah padanya. Kata-kata Sabo selalu ampuh membuat Luffy merasa paling bersalah daripada ketika ia melakukan kesalahan pada orang lainnya. Itu karena Sabo selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Hanya Sabo di keluarga itu yang tak memerintahnya seperti seorang pembantu rumah tangga. Ia merasa sangat menyesal. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa membawa buku sepenting itu?! Kecerobohannya selalu saja mendahuluinya.

* * *

Luffy dengan lemasnya melangkah pulang. Ia melihat Ace dan Sabo berjalan pulang bersama di depannya. Biasanya ia selalu bergabung karena Sabo selalu memanggilnya untuk pulang bersama. Tapi kali ini, Luffy berjalan lebih lambat agar tidak berpapasan dengan mereka. Ia masih merasa tidak enak pada Sabo. Bahkan dari jauh pun ia bisa melihat Sabo tampak murung. Pasti guru Bahasa Inggris Sabo benar-benar memarahinya. Itu semua berkat kebodohan Luffy yang luar biasa.

Sambil melamun Luffy memakan roti isi sarapannya. Pelan-pelan ia mengunyah. Menikmati rasa manis, gurih dan lembut selai kacangnya. Ia butuh energi sebelum menjadi Cinderella lagi di rumah. Ya, terkadang Luffy berpikir ia adalah Cinderella versi laki-laki setelah ia menonton kisah Cinderella dari televisi. Karena ia selalu jadi pesuruh dan bahkan tak tahu dimana ibu dan ayahnya berada, percis seperti Cinderella. Sayangnya, Luffy tak menonton film itu sampai habis. Ia hanya menonton bagian ketika Cinderella menjadi pembantu dan disiksa oleh ibu tiri dan kedua sudara tirinya. Jadi ia mengira Cinderella menjadi pesuruh selama-lamanya. Tak ada ibu peri. Tak ada pesta. Tak ada akhir yang bahagia. Itu saja.

Sesampainya di halaman rumah, Luffy berjalan perlahan ke dalam rumah. Tepat setelah menutup pintu Ia mendapati Pamannya duduk di kursi baca. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Luffy dingin. Ketakutan sedikit demi sedikit menjalari pikiran Luffy.

"P..paman? Ada apa?" Tanpa disuruh Luffy mendekati Pamannya. Ia tahu ada yang salah dari sikap Pamannya.

"Kau tau tanaman kaktusku? Baru saja aku hendak menyiramnya dan aku mendapati pot nya sudah terbalik! Kau biasanya memberi makan burung beo milik istriku di dekat tanamanku itu bukan?!" Pamannya langsung menuduh Luffy.

"B..bukan aku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya" Kata Luffy tetapi pamannya tak terlihat pecaya "Aku bersumpah melihatnya masih baik-baik saja tadi pagi!"

*PLAKK*

Wajah Luffy berpaling ke sebelah kiri karena tamparan Pamannya. Pipi pucat Luffy memerah. Terasa menyengat karena Pamannya menamparnya dengan cukup keras.

"Beraninya kau menaikkan nada bicaramu! Kau kubesarkan selama ini tapi bertindak kurang ajar! Benar-benar anak sialan!" Pamannya menamparnya lagi dua kali lipat lebih bertenaga daripada sebelumnya. Luffy terjerembab ke lantai. Tamparan itu meninggalkan goresan bekas cincin di pipi nya.

"Inilah sebabnya orang tuamu bunuh diri! Mereka tidak tahan punya anak kurang ajar sepertimu! Bahkan melihat wajamu saja mereka sudah kesal! Kau tak pantas diberi kasihan!" Luffy memejamkan matanya, berusaha tidak bersuara meskipun kedua pipinya terasa sakit. Ia berusaha tak mempercayai kata-kata Pamannya barusan.

"Kau tak dapat jatah makan malam ini!" Pamannya menarik tangan Luffy hingga ia berdiri "Bersihkan halaman belakang, semua jendela rumah, cuci piring, pel lantai, bersihkan kolam renang, beri makan hewan-hewan di rumah ini dan cabuti rumput di depan rumah!" Cepat-cepat Luffy pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di dekat tangga.

Ia mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos hitam berlengan pendek dan bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan dan mencuci piring. Lalu melakukan semua tugas rumahan yang setiap hari selalu ia kerjakan dan sewaktu-waktu bertambah sambil menahan rasa sakit bekas hukuman Pamannya.

'Bagaimana bisa Cinderella tahan dan sabar diperlakukan kasar oleh ibu tirinya?' Luffy bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia baru sadar malam hari sudah tiba ketika selesai melakukan semua tugasnya. Perutnya mulai berbunyi dan terasa sakit seperti diremas dari dalam. Dan baru ingat jika ia tak dapat jatah makan malam.

Kelaparan adalah hal yang paling menyiksa bagi Luffy, meskipun ia sering merasakannya sejak umur 9 tahun. Paman atau Bibinya hanya memberinya makan maksimal 2 kali sehari. Jika ia melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaannya maka jatahnya dikurangi. Paling parah Luffy pernah tak makan 5 hari 4 malam sehingga ia harus mencuri dari kantin sekolahannya. Sampai sekarang Luffy memiliki badan yang cukup kecil dibandingkan anak-anak seusianya. Sabo yang seumuran dengan Luffy saja tampak lebih tinggi dan berisi dibandingkan dengannya. Rupanya hukuman itu menyebabkan malnutrisi pada Luffy. Rambut cokelatnya menjadi kemerahan karenanya. Dan lingkar tangannya tampak seperti kulit dan daging saja. Ia kelihatan begitu rapuh. Tetapi ia punya daya tahan tubuh yang bagus. Jarang sekali ia terkena sakit dan bersyukur karenanya.

"Luffy! Cepat kedapur!" baru saja beberapa detik ia melepas penat di dekat kolam renang, Bibinya sudah memanggilnya lagi "Luffy! Cepat!" Bibinya memekik seperti unta. Luffy pun memaksakan tubuhnya yang lelah untuk bergerak lagi.

"Ada apa Bibi?" Luffy menghampiri Bibinya yang menatapnya kesal.

"Kau tidak tuli kan?! Kenapa lama sekali?!" Luffy menurunkan pandangannya dari tatapan marah Bibinya.

"..Maaf"

"Lihat, meja makan ini. Kau bisa lihat kan?" Luffy langsung melihat meja makan yang berantakan bekas makan malam. Rupanya mereka sudah selesai makan.

"Kau harusnya membersihkannya! Kau kemana saja?!" Nampaknya Bibinya sedang begitu kesal hari itu.

"M..maaf, akan kubersihkan sekarang"

Tiba-tiba Bibinya mengambil sebuah gelas yang masih terisi jus jeruk dan menumpahkannya ke lantai dapur yang sudah Luffy bersihkan siang itu.

"Lantainya masih belum bersih. Kau harus pel ulang agar kami tidak terpeleset" dengan itu Bibinya berlalu meninggalkan Luffy. Luffy menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat cairan oranye yang memenuhi lantai dapur. Baru saja Luffy berpikir akan mengerjakan PR dari sekolahnya, tapi Bibinya malah menambah pekerjaannya. Malam ini sepertinya Luffy harus begadang sambil menahan lapar agar bisa mengumpulkan tugas sekolahnya besok.

Dengan raut wajah sedih Luffy memindahkan peralatan makan yang ada di meja makan ke wastafel. Mencucinya sedikit demi sedikit dengan sabar. Sejenak Luffy melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 21.20 lalu kembali membilas perkakas makan. Setelah selesai, ia membersihkan meja makan. Lalu mengepel lantai dapur.

Ketika Luffy selesai, jam menunjukkan pukul 22.47. Bergegas Luffy pergi ke kamarnya dan mengeluarkan PR nya. Pandangannya teralihkan oleh buku Bahasa inggris Sabo. Perasaan bersalah kembali menghantuinya. Ia berencana mengembalikannya pada Sabo besok pagi saja karena pasti Sabo sudah tidur.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Luffy masih mengerjakan tugasnya dengan lambat. Ia tak begitu mengingat apa yang gurunya ajarkan hari Rabu lalu karena ia ketiduran saat itu. Ia melihat jam bekernya yang menunjukkan pukul 01.56 dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Tetapi ia tetap terjaga selama beberapa jam karena perutnya keroncongan lagi. Tak tahu pukul berapa, ia terlelap karena kelelahan yang teramat sangat.

* * *

Luffy dibangunkan dengan suara jam bekernya. Ia langsung mematikan alarmnya, melipat selimutnya dan bergegas melakukan rutinitas paginya. Setelah semuanya duduk di kursi makan, Luffy menghampiri Bibinya.

"..Bibi, rotinya habis.." Kata Luffy enggan.

"Lalu?" Bibinya bahkan tak menoleh padanya

"Apa ada yang bisa kumakan?"

"Tidak ada" Bibinya memakan sarapannya, tampak tak begitu peduli dengan Luffy.

Luffy ingin bertanya lagi, tetapi ia tak mau membuat Bibinya terganggu. Jadi ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan mandi. Ketika ia selesai memakai seragam, semuanya sudah tak ada di meja makan. Dengan cepat ia membersihkan bekas makan lalu berjalan kaki menuju sekolah.

Ketika ia mendapat hukuman mengepel koridor, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Ia harus beristirahat berulang kali agar tidak jatuh pingsan. Setelah bel jam kedua dimulai ia baru menyelesaikannya. Buru-buru ia menuju kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Tetapi ketika pelajaran dimulai ia malah tertidur lelap. Sabo yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya memperhatikan Luffy dari bangkunya.

Luffy baru terbangun ketika jam istirahat tiba. Kelas itu sudah kosong. Luffy mendengus kesal karena tertidur lagi di jam pelajaran. Tak aneh jika nilai-nilai di rapornya selalu jelek. Setiap akhir semester Paman dan Bibinya pasti mencibirnya habis-habisan. Mereka pasti membanding-bandingkan anak-anak mereka dengan Luffy. Sesungguhnya Bibi dan Pamannya terlibat secara tidak langsung dalam kasus jeleknya nilai Luffy. Mereka membuat Luffy bekerja ini-itu sampai ia kelelahan, kurang tidur dan kesulitan mencari waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Ditambah lagi kelaparan yang dialami Luffy. Tetapi mereka tak menyadarinya. Atau lebih tepatnya tak memperdulikannya. Yang mereka tahu, Luffy adalah pesuruh yang mendekati budak di rumah mereka. Jadi mereka bisa menyuruh Luffy melakukan apapun agar mereka tidak capek.

Luffy melamun saat berjalan keluar kelas. Pundaknya menggendong tas ransel. Tangan kanannya memegang buku Bahasa inggris Sabo. Ia harus mengembalikannya pada Sabo secepatnya. Ketika ia turun dari tangga, Law berpapasan dengannya. Law langsung membuang pandangannya seolah tak mengenal Luffy.

"Law!" Ekspresi Law mengeras saat Luffy memanggilnya.

"Apa kau melihat Sabo?"

Law membalik tubuhnya, tatapannya menyatakan kekesalannya. Rahangnya mengatup kuat sampai Luffy bisa melihatnya. Ia lupa perjanjiannya dengan Law. Yaitu untuk bertindak tidak kenal padanya. Luffy tak tahu alasannya kenapa. Ia menduga Law malu jika teman-temannya melihatnya berbicara dengan seseorang seperti Luffy. Seseorang yang lusuh dan terkucilkan.

"M..maaf-" Law memotong perkataan Luffy dengan mendorongnya. Ia pergi tanpa memperdulikan Luffy yang jatuh terduduk. Luffy dapat merasakan pinggangnya terasa sakit saat bokongnya menghantam lantai. Mungkin ia mengalami encok? Ia pikir encok hanya terjadi pada kakek-kakek saja.

'Aku selalu saja berakhir di lantai' Pikirnya. Tangannya meraih pegangan tangga, menopang tubuhnya agar ia bisa berdiri.

Sambil kesakitan Luffy mencari Sabo lagi. Dan ia tersenyum saat menemukannya di koridor loker. Ia menghampiri Sabo dan menyodorkan bukunya.

"Sabo, Maaf kemarin-" kalimat Luffy terputus oleh Sabo yang langsung merebut bukunya dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Luffy tahu Sabo pasti masih marah padanya. Ia mulai berpikir semua orang memang langsung merasa kesal saat menatap wajahnya. Entah apa yang salah pada wajahnya sampai-sampai sebuah kelas yang tadinya ramai pun langsung muram ketika ia melangkah ke dalamnya. Seolah-olah Luffy merupakan perusak suasana.

Luffy berdiri di pintu kantin. Perutnya semakin keroncongan ketika ia mencium aroma kaldu. Kantin sudah terlalu sepi jika ia hendak mencuri. Ia dengan mudahnya akan ketahuan. Tetapi air liurnya semakin berlimpah di mulutnya dan ia merasa kian pusing.

"Kau lapar?" Luffy langsung menoleh dan mendapati Ace di sisinya.

"…A..aku?" Luffy bertanya balik.

"Ya. Aku bertanya padamu bodoh"

"..Oh.." Luffy terdiam canggung. Ace mendengus lelah dan menyodorkan uang pada Luffy.

"Cepat, belikan aku 2 mie cup" Perintahnya. Luffy mengangguk dan mengambil uangnya dari Ace. Tak berapa lama kemudian Luffy kembali. Ace hanya mengambil 1 mie cup saja. Ia tahu Luffy tak sarapan dan ia mengasihaninya diam-diam.

"Ambil saja yang itu. Dan kembaliannya kau simpan" Ia mengatakan tepat ketika Luffy hendak berbicara. Luffy sekali lagi memandang Ace dengan tatapan 'Apa aku tak salah dengar?'

"T..terimakasih Ace"

Luffy duduk di meja kantin bersama Ace. Tentu saja Ace yang mengajaknya karena Luffy tak mungkin berani menguntil Ace. Ia takut Ace seperti Law. Ia hanya tak mau menjadi menyebalkan lagi. Dengan lahap Luffy memakan mie itu. Ace melihat tangan Luffy gemetaran saat memegang garpu plastik.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" Tanya Ace

"Kemarin" Luffy menjawab di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Kemarin malam?"

"Um..Siang" Kali ini Ace yang gantian menatap Luffy dengan tatapan 'Apa aku tak salah dengar?'

Ace berhenti bertanya pada Luffy dan membiarkannya makan dengan nikmat. Meskipun sekilas, ia melihat kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah Luffy. Ia tak pernah tahu jika Luffy jarang sekali makan. Karena selama ini ia tak terlalu peduli. Tapi setelah Sabo terus-terusan membicarakan Luffy seolah-olah orang tua mereka bertindak jahat padanya. Ia lama-lama jadi penasaran sendiri. Selama ini yang ia tahu, Ayah dan ibunya selalu memarahi Luffy karena Luffy selalu saja ceroboh. Mungkin Sabo hanya berlebihan.

"Kenapa pipimu?" Tanya Ace. Luffy langsung menutupi pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia lupa jika kemarin Pamannya menamparnya.

"Kemarin malam, aku menabrak pintu kamarku" Luffy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Dan siku mu kenapa?" Ace menunjuk dengan telunjuknya.

"..Oh! ini..setelah menabrak pintu kamar aku terjatuh" Luffy bahkan tak sadar sikunya memar. Mungkin muncul karena ia terguling setelah ditampar Pamannya kemarin.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh ya" Ace tersenyum jenaka.

"Yah..begitulah" Luffy tertawa gugup. Ace menyadari kegugupannya dan memincingkan matanya.

Ace dan Luffy berpisah di koridor yang memisahkan kelas mereka. Baru kali ini Luffy menghabiskan banyak menit bersama Ace dan sempat-sempatnya mengobrol. Sejak ia berumur 10 tahun, ia jarang sekali mengobrol dengan Ace. Padahal dulu ia, Sabo dan Ace sering bermain bersama. Ace selalu membelanya ketika Law mengganggunya. Tapi ia tahu waktu terus berjalan. Dan seseorang pasti berubah dalam waktu selama itu.

* * *

Luffy pulang dan baru saja membuka pintu rumah ketika tiba-tiba Pamannya memukul wajahnya. Untuk ketiga kalinya Luffy terjerembab ke lantai. Erangan kesakitan terdengar dari mulut Luffy. Luffy menatap Pamannya dengan ekspresi takut bercampur kesakitan.

"Kau mencuri kan?!" Tanpa penjelasan Pamannya langsung menuduhnya.

"Mencuri..apa?" Suara Luffy begitu lirih karena menahan sakit.

*BUKK!*

Pamannya menendang perut Luffy dengan geram.

"Uang!" Pamannya menendang perut Luffy lagi "Jangan mentang-mentang kami tak memberimu makan dan kau mencuri dari istriku!" dengan lebih kencang Pamannya menendang lagi. Luffy membuka mulutnya tetapi hanya untuk menarik nafas. Ia terlalu kesakitan untuk berbicara.

Tanpa permisi Pamannya merogoh saku celana Luffy dan ia menemukan uang yang cukup besar jumlahnya. Membuatnya semakin yakin Luffy sudah mencuri. Padahal uang itu baru saja diberi Ace siang tadi. Kebetulan yang sialan. Kini ekspresi Pamannya berubah semakin mengerikan ketika menatap Luffy yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai.

"Anak sialan!" Pamannya pergi ke kamarnya dan ia kembali dengan menenteng pemukul _Baseball_. Luffy menatapnya dengan ngeri. Ia ingin menjelaskan asal uang di kantung celananya, tetapi bibirnya terlanjur gemetaran. Jika pun ia membela diri, Pamannya hanya akan semakin marah. Apapun yang ia lakukan, apapun itu! Semuanya akan berakhir sama.

*BUKKK*

Luffy mengerang ketika pemukul Baseball menghantam sisi tubuhnya.

*BUKKK*

Mulutnya memuntahkan darah segar.

*BUKKK*

Luffy kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ketika tak mendengar erangan Luffy lagi, pria tua itu berhenti mengayunkan pemukul Baseballnya. Dadanya naik turun karena amarah dan nafas yang tak terkontrol. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak memukuli Luffy sampai membabi buta begitu. Dan baginya itu hanya semacam olahraga saja. Ia selalu merasa kekesalannya terluapkan setelah memarahi dan menghajar Luffy. Istrinya masih bekerja di rumah sakit dan ketiga anaknya baru saja meminta izin pergi ke game center. Ini kesempatan emas untuknya meluapkan kekesalannya pada Luffy. Meskipun pada nyatanya uang istrinya memang hilang. 'Siapa lagi jika bukan anak sialan ini yang mencurinya?' Ia selalu berpikir begitu saat sesuatu di rumah itu hilang.

Ia mencengkram kerah belakang Luffy dan menyeretnya ke kamar kumuh Luffy. Ia meletakkan Luffy dalam posisi menyamping, melebarkan selimut tipis yang terletak di sisi matras ke setengah tubuh Luffy seolah-olah Luffy sedang tidur. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu, membersihkan bekas darah Luffy sehingga tak akan ada seorangpun menyadari telah terjadi kekerasan disana.

Pukul 17.00 ketiga anaknya pulang. Mereka kelihatan begitu segar dan senang. Sabo tak berhenti berbicara pada Ace sementara Law tersenyum memperhatikan mereka. Mereka baru berhenti setelah melihat Ayah mereka yang menyuruh mereka duduk di sofa dan memulai basa-basi antara Ayah dan anak.

"Dimana Luffy? Aku mau menyuruhnya beli Mc Donald" Law bertanya setelah menengok kesana kemari.

"Oh, ia bilang ia tak enak badan. Jadi kubiarkan ia istirahat di kamarnya" Kata si Ayah. Sabo terdiam saat mendengar Ayahnya.

"Tak enak badan? Kurasa ia baik-baik saja di sekolah tadi" Ujar Ace yakin.

"Paling-paling ia pura-pura sakit. Aku akan membangunkannya" Law berkata acuh tak acuh. Tetapi Ayahnya langsung menghentikannya.

"Jangan begitu Anakku. Ia kelihatan begitu pucat saat pulang tadi. Kurasa ia benar-benar sakit"

"Hah? Kau mudah sekali bersimpati Ayah?" Sindir Law. Ayahnya hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Bagaimana jika aku buatkan Pie?" Sabo menyarankan.

"Baiklah" Law pun menyerah semenjak ia tahu masakan Sabo selalu enak. Sementara Ace masih memikirkan kata-kata Ayahnya dan ingatan ketika Luffy tertawa gugup di kantin tadi. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang ganjil.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy terbangun ketika malam tiba. Ia mengerang kesakitan saat bangkit ke posisi duduk. Sisi sebelah kiri abdomennya yang paling sakit disusul bagian ulu hatinya. Rasa sakit itu menyadarkannya sekaligus membuatnya teringat kejadian tadi siang. Ia ingat Pamannya begitu marah. Bahkan mengingat ekspresinya saja membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Susah payah Luffy berdiri, sambil tangannya meraba dinding mencari sekering lampu. Tak lama lampu kekuningan temaram menerangi kamarnya. Luffy merasakan bibirnya kelu, dan lidahnya asin karena darah. Ia pun tertatih-tatih pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak di sisi dapur untuk berkumur.

Tepat ketika tangannya meraih gagang pintu kamar mandi, pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan Sabo yang langsung terkejut mendapati Luffy di depannya. Sabo menatap Luffy bingung, tetapi ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut lagi saat melihat darah di sudut bibir Luffy.

"Kau berdarah!" Sabo hampir berteriak. Cepat-cepat Luffy menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"B..bukan..I..ini hanya saus tomat" Luffy berbohong

"Coba kulihat" Sabo meraih tangan Luffy tetapi Luffy semakin menutupinya "Buka!" Sabo bersikeras hingga ia akhirnya berhasil menarik tangan Luffy.

"Ini darah sungguhan. Apa yang terjadi? Pipimu memar Luffy! Siapa yang memukulmu?"

"T..tidak..tidak! A..aku hanya menabrak pintu saja tadi" Kegugupan Luffy begitu mencurigakan

"Jangan bohong padaku" Sabo memincingkan matanya. Sejenak Luffy terdiam kaku.

"Aku tidak bohong" Luffy menyunggingkan topeng andalannya. Tersenyum

Luffy pikir Sabo takkan percaya, tapi nyatanya justru sebaliknya. Sabo menasihatinya agar berhati-hati saat berjalan dan menawarkan obat pereda rasa sakit pada Luffy. Luffy pun mau dan berjanji akan pergi ke kamar Sabo sehabis ke kamar mandi.

Luffy segera masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat. Ia tak mau seseorang mendapati lukanya lagi. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, berkumur dan berkaca, menatap memar di pipinya yang susah untuk ditutupi. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit menutupinya dengan hoodienya besok. Ia tercekat ketika menarik nafas panjang. Sisi tubuh dan perutnya terasa semakin menyakitkan setiap kali ia mengambil nafas. Pelan-pelan ia menarik bajunya ke atas dan benar saja. Di sana terdapat memar baru berwarna biru tua bercampur keunguan, sakit sekali saat disentuh. Ia tak ingat berapa kali Pamanya memukulinya sampai-sampai menghasilkan memar sialan itu.

Tertatih-tatih Luffy berjalan ke kamar Sabo yang ada di lantai atas. Tak lupa ia memperhatikaan keadaan sekitar karena kamar Paman, Bibinya, Ace dan Law ada di atas juga. Dengan pelan ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sabo. Tak butuh waktu lama Sabo membukanya, mempersilahkannya masuk tetapi Luffy menolaknya. Ia hanya ingin meminta pereda nyeri. Sabo memberikannya 4 tablet. Luffy dengan senang berterimakasih pada Sabo. Ia beruntung sekali ada seseorang yang mempedulikannya.

"Sabo, maafkan aku ya soal buku mu" Sesal Luffy

"Maafkan aku juga. Aku sudah berlebihan terhadapmu. Lagipula itu hanya buku" Sabo tersenyum pada Luffy.

Mereka mengakhiri percakapan dan Luffy menuruni tangga sambil kesakitan. Pergi ke kamarnya, meminum tablet itu, menyetel jam beker dan tidur.

* * *

"Dimana sarapannya?" Bibi Luffy bergumam kesal pagi hari itu. Biasanya sarapan mereka sudah tersaji di meja makan. Tapi meja makan itu kosong dan tak tampak Luffy yang biasanya sedang sibuk membersihkan dapur.

"Dimana Luffy?!" Tanyanya pada suaminya yang mendatanginya.

"Suruh anak-anak makan di kantin sekolah sekarang" Perintah Paman Luffy "Berani-beraninya anak sialan itu.." Paman Luffy pergi ke kamar Luffy sambil bergumam geram.

Kekesalannya semakin memuncak saat mendapati Luffy masih tertidur lelap di matrasnya. Pikirannya sekali lagi mengeruh. Apa saja yang dilakukan Luffy selalu saja salah.'Anak tolol itu benar-benar tak tahu diri' Pikirnya. Dengan rahang terkatup Pamannya mendekatinya. Tangannya terangkat dan terayun, menampar pipi Luffy yang masih memar. Segera saja Luffy tersadar. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat sosok Pamannya yang marah.

Pamannya belum juga merasa puas. Ia menarik kerah jaket Luffy dan melempar Luffy ke lantai. Luffy yang tubuhnya di penuhi memar hanya bisa mendengking kesakitan. Tangan pamannya memutar tubuh Luffy yang telungkup lalu menduduki perutnya. Tangannya dikepalkan dan dihantamkan ke wajah Luffy. Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya yang gemetar untuk melindungi kepalanya.

"Kenapa. Kau. Tidak. Menyiapkan. Sarapan?!" Pamannya memukulnya bertubi-tubi di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Luffy terbatuk-batuk, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah segar "A..alarm..nya..t..tidak..bunyi" Luffy berkata dengan lirih.

"Jangan beralasan! Kau pemalas!" Pamannya menamparnya. Sejenak Luffy melihat bintang berputar.

Pamannya berhenti memukuli Luffy. Dengan kasar melempar tas sekolah ke wajah Luffy. Ia menarik tangan Luffy sampai Luffy berdiri lalu menyeretnya ke pintu depan dan mendorongnya keluar.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu sampai sekolah berakhir!" Teriak Pamannya.

Bergegas Luffy pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Ia bahkan tak sempat memakai _hoodie_ nya. Tangannya memegangi memar di sisi tubuhnya yang terasa semakin sakit akibat menghantam lantai tadi. Detak jantungnya memburu karena ketakutan. Kepalanya juga pusing. Darah di hidungnya belum juga berhenti menetes tak peduli berapa kalipun ia mengusapnya dengan lengan jaketnya. Ia tak bisa ke sekolah dengan penampilan seperti itu. Orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya, yang paling berbahaya jika gurunya bertanya. Pamannya tak akan suka jika harus datang ke ruang BK karena Luffy. Jadi, Luffy tak berjalan ke sekolah melainkan ke hutan pinggir kota untuk sekedar beristirahat.

Membutuhkan waktu 2 jam untuk sampai ke sana. Tetapi Luffy sudah biasa berjalan jauh, jadi itu bukan masalah untuknya. Meskipun ia mengernyit setiap kali menarik nafas terlalu dalam. Dan perutnya mulai menggeram meminta untuk di isi. Ia singgah sebentar ke sebuah taman kota sehingga bisa mengisi botol minumannya dengan air keran.

Tak lama kemudian ia memasuki lokasi yang dipenuhi semak dan hutan yang berderet. Ketika ia menemukan sungai kecil, ia meletakkan tas nya di sisi sebuah pohon besar. Ia pergi ke sungai kecil itu dan membasuh wajahnya, terutama hidungnya. Air sungai yang jernih langsung ternodai merahnya darah. Segera setelah itu Luffy mengorek isi tasnya, mengeluarkan 2 buah plester berbeda ukuran. Ia tak punya lebih banyak lagi karena belakangan ia tak punya uang untuk membelinya. Kemudian ia berjalan menyusuri sungai dimana tak jauh dari tempatnya semula, ia menemukan bagian sungai yang cukup tenang. Ia bisa melihat cerminan dirinya di sana. Mata cokelat gelapnya membalas tatapannya. Luffy mengernyit ketika melihat wajah pucatnya dipenuhi memar. Di tulang pipi atas, kedua rahang kecilnya, dan pelipisnya. Di dahi kananya terdapat luka lecet, jadi ia menempelkan plester kecil disana. Sementara plester besarnya ia tempelkan di rahang kiri nya, untuk menutupi sekaligus membatasi gerak kulitnya agar tidak terlalu sakit.

Luffy lalu bangkit, berjalan kembali ke pohon besar. Ia duduk bersandar ke batangnya. Tangannya meorgoh tas lagi untuk mengeluarkan botol minum dan obat pereda nyeri. Ia menenggaknya dengan bantuan air. Ia mendesah lega setelahnya. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong tubuhnya saat ini.

 ***Kruuk***

Perutnya mengamuk lagi. Luffy pun meminum air dari botol sebanyak-banyaknya dengan harapan rasa laparnya berhenti.

"..Jam beker sialan! Seharusnya ia membangunkan aku agar aku dapat makanan" Gumamnya kesal. Jika seorang pemotong kayu menyalahkan kapaknya, maka Luffy menyalahkan jam beker tuanya.

"Meow"

Luffy menoleh saat mendengar suara tamu tak di undang. Di sisinya berdiri seekor anak kucing _Tabby_ liar. Kucing itu cukup jinak untuk dikatakan liar, karena ia semakin mendekat ketika Luffy menyentuh kepalanya.

"..Kau tersesat?" Kucing itu hanya menatap Luffy sambil menyorongkan kepalanya ke tangan Luffy. Mulutnya melebar seolah-olah ia sedang tersenyum kepada Luffy. Luffy pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman polos.

"Kau juga sendirian ya disini?" Luffy bertanya lagi. Kucing itu melompat ke perutnya yang dipenuhi memar membuat Luffy tersentak.

"Sakit tahu!" Luffy merutuk tetapi kucing itu tak memperdulikannya, melainkan mengendus dagu Luffy. Ekspresi kesal Luffy memudar dan ketika kucing itu menggigit daun telinganya, Luffy tertawa.

"Apa kau lapar?" Luffy memegang tubuh kucing itu sehingga si kucing bisa menatapnya "Aku… juga lapar" Ujar Luffy "Jika aku punya makanan, aku pasti membaginya denganmu" Si kucing mengeong seperti memahami perkataan Luffy "Maaf ya" Kata Luffy sedih.

"Orang tuamu mana? Atau kau di buang?" Kucing itu mengeong dan Luffy tak memahaminya. Tetapi ketika Luffy sedikit mendongak ke arah datangnya kucing itu, tepatnya di balik semak-semak, terdapat sebuah kotak kardus berisi koran. Benar, kucing ini dibuang oleh pemiliknya.

"Teman-temanmu mana? Kau benar-benar sendirian? Bagaimana kau bisa hidup tanpa orang tua mu?" Kucing itu hanya memandanginya dengan mata emasnya.

"…Apa kau kesepian?"

Luffy tertegun, mendapati pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Ia seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Nyatanya ia yang selama ini begitu kesepian. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa orangtuanya meninggalkannya. Ia benar-benar sendirian. Tak punya siapapun untuk bergantung. Dan ia menanti seseorang yang akan menanyakannya seperti pertanyaannya barusan.

Air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata Luffy. Bibir pucatnya terkatup gemetar. Luffy memeluk kucing itu ketika akhirnya tangisannya terpecah. Si kucing mengeong tetapi tak begitu banyak bergerak dalam pelukan Luffy. Di hutan itu terdengar sayup-sayup suara tangisan Luffy. Yang baru menyadari kesedihan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

* * *

Sabo dan Ace baru saja sampai di depan rumah ketika Luffy membuka pintu pagar. Sabo langsung melihat Luffy dengan tatapan horror ketika memar semakin bertambah di wajah Luffy. Luffy yang terlarut dalam lamunan berjalan sambil menunduk mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Suara panik Sabo membuat Luffy tersentak lalu kebingungan. Hampir saja ia melompat saking kagetnya.

"Luffy?" Ace yang baru saja membuka pintu tidak jadi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" Sabo bertanya lagi.

"A..ah..t..tidak apa-apa" Jawab Luffy gugup.

"Seseorang pasti memukulimu! Aku tahu itu" Ujar Sabo Yakin. Ia menatap Ace seolah meminta persetujuan. Tetapi Ace hanya diam. Matanya memincing curiga.

"Aku tak melihatmu di sekolah tadi. Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Ace dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"A..aku tadi jatuh dari tangga sekolah. Lalu aku istirahat di UKS" Luffy tertawa gugup.

"Bohong. Kapan kau jatuh? Pukul berapa?" Sabo benar-benar tak percaya.

"Kau.. tahu kan aku selalu telat? Dan saat aku membersihkan lantai 2 dekat tangga, aku terpeleset" Luffy mengarang bebas disertai senyuman topengnya. Dengan itu Sabo terdiam, mulai mempercayai ocehan polos Luffy.

"Aku tak bodoh. Kau pasti dipukuli. Aku tahu" Ace berkata dengan dingin. Nada kemenangannya membuat Luffy terdiam. Ia memutar otaknya agar mereka berdua mempercayainya. Apapun itu, ia harus mengarangnya.

Kemudian, senyum Luffy mengembang "M..maaf. Aku sudah bohong" Luffy menggaruk kepalanya "Sebenarnya, tadi aku bertemu preman. Dan aku dipalak. Karena aku tak punya uang, mereka pun memukuliku" Luffy mengangkat kedua pundaknya disertai tawanya. Mengakhiri percakapan.

"Astaga" Sabo menghembuskan nafas seolah ia sudah menahannya dari tadi "Kupikir kau kenapa" Lanjutnya sambil menatap Luffy muram.

"Jangan terlalu di permasalahkan. Aku tak apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu meminum Obat dari mu Sabo" Ujar Luffy sambil nyengir.

Dalam diam mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah. Luffy seperti biasanya langsung mengganti bajunya lalu mengerjakan tugas hariannya dengan perut keroncongan. Sabo mengajak Ace bermain _Play Station_ di ruang tengah sementara Luffy bolak balik ruangan itu membersihkan segala sudut. Ace diam-diam mengamati Luffy. Ia sama sekali tak mempercayai alasan Luffy. Tak masuk akal jika alasan yang semula jatuh dari tangga sekolah menjadi dipukuli preman. Kenapa ia harus berbohong? Lagipula Luffy selalu terdiam cukup lama ketika mereka menanyakannya tadi. Semakin lama Ace semakin banyak mendapati keanehan pada tingkah laku Luffy.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Luffy masuk sekolah. Ia menggunakan alasan yang sama untuk menjelaskan peyebab luka-lukanya. Hanya beberapa guru yang menanyainya. Sementara teman sekelasnya tak ada yang memperdulikannya sama-sekali. Atau bahkan tak menganggapnya ada. Dari kemarin Luffy tak dapat makan. Paman dan Bibinya masih marah karena kemarin ia mengacaukan segalanya. Bukan masalah besar untuk Luffy karena ia sudah sering menjalani hari hanya dengan meminum air keran. Meskipun itu berat untuk dijalani.

Sabo mengajak Luffy untuk pulang bersama lagi. Dan mereka bertiga (Ditambah Ace) pulang bersama ke rumah menggunakan bis. Ace yang biasanya menanggapi pembicaraan Sabo dengan semangat kali ini terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Luffy menyadarinya dan merasa telah menggangu kebersamaan mereka.

"Maaf, aku telah menggangu kalian" Luffy berkata lirih, seketika Ace yang duduk di dekat jendela dan Sabo di sisinya menengok.

"Oh, tidak. Bukan begitu Luffy!" Kali ini keduanya menengok ke Ace "Aku hanya sedang kesal karena masalahku di sekolah tadi" Lanjutnya sambil nyengir.

"Ya. Kita kan sudah biasa pulang bersama. Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu" Sabo menambahi. Luffy tersenyum, membuat pipi memarnya terasa sakit. Tapi ia tak memperdulikannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah. Semuanya tampak sama kecuali keberadaan Law yang sedang berdiri menatap mereka bertiga dengan ekspresi tak sabar. Ia tak berhenti menatap Luffy ketika ketiganya mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Law melempar 3 buah buku ke arah Luffy dan mengenai bagian perutnya yang memar. Luffy mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya langsung memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Apa masalahmu Law?!" Sabo langsung memarahi Law. Law hanya meliriknya sekilas seolah Sabo hanyalah angin lalu. Kemudian mengembalikan tatapan kesalnya ke Luffy yang masih membungkuk menahan sakit.

"Kerjakan tugas-tugasku. Besok pagi harus sudah selesai. Awas saja kalau ada yang salah" Kata Law disertai tatapan mengancam.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja!" Amarah Ace tersulut "Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya sendiri?! Lagipula itu soal-soal kelas 2!" Ace menatap Law geram.

"Kenapa aku harus mengerjakannya?" Law mengulang pertanyaan Ace seolah itu adalah lelucon yang lucu "Mahluk ini kan sudah menumpang di rumah kita. Setidaknya ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk kita. Tanpa Ayah dan Ibu ia takkan bisa sekolah! Daripada ia tidak berguna seperti 2 hari yang lalu. Ia hanya tidur-tiduran di kamarnya! Lama-lama ia akan kurang ajar" Law menyindir dengan tajam.

"Ia sudah membersihkan rumah kita! Ia juga memasak makanan kita! Ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk kita! Kau buta?!" Sabo membentak Law. Dengan keji Law meninju wajah Sabo. Sabo terguling karena kuatnya pukulan Law. Luffy dan Ace dibuat tak percaya dengan kelakuan Law.

"Kau gila!" Ace langsung menarik kerah baju Law. Mata cokelat gelapnya menjadi nyalang. Tetapi Law tidak terlihat gentar sama sekali.

"Lihatlah! Sabo jadi kurang ajar karena selalu ada di dekat anak sialan itu! Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran!"

 ***BUKK***

Ace mengakhiri kata-kata Law dengan tonjokan keras ke wajah Law. Law terduduk di lantai dengan tatapan kemarahan yang mengerikan. Ace hendak memukulnya lagi jika saja Luffy tidak berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dan menahan Ace.

"Hentikan Ace! Ia adikmu sendiri! Jangan pukuli dia!" Kemarahan Ace teralihkan oleh Luffy. Bahkan ia merasa bingung karena orang yang juga dibelanya malah melindungi Law.

"Tapi ia memerintahmu seenaknya!" Ujar Ace.

"Sudah…aku akan mengerjakan tugasnya. Tak apa-apa, aku sedang tak ada PR hari ini." Luffy berbisik pada Ace sembari sedikit mendorongnya agar menjauhi Law.

Luffy berhasil menyadarkan Ace dari amarah butanya. Dengan nafas memburu Ace menarik Sabo ke dalam rumah. Sementara Law menghampiri Luffy yang berjongkok memunguti buku. Tatapannya menjadi kesal ketika menatap punggung Luffy. Ketika Luffy berdiri dan membalik badannya, ia langsung mematung karena terkejut. Keberadaan Law sangat mengintimidasinya. Seperti Pamannya.

"Tak usah sok suci. Kau benci padaku kan?" Tanya Law, saking dekatnya Luffy bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Law di dahinya.

"Tidak" Jawab Luffy yakin. Mata besarnya menatap Law polos.

"Gara-gara kau, Ace dan Sabo membenciku"

"Bukan. Itu karena kau sendiri" Luffy berkata tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

 ***BUKK***

Luffy tak siap dengan tinju yang di layangkan Law. Punggung Luffy menghantam dinding dengan keras. Ia jatuh berlutut di hadapan Luffy dengan hidung yang menteskan banyak darah. Alisnya mengernyit karena rasa sakit baru yang terasa di wajahnya.

"Kau akan menyesali kata-katamu" Dengan itu Law berjalan meninggalkan Luffy.

* * *

Luffy baru selesai beres-beres pukul 11 malam lewat. Badannya pegal-pegal disertai letih karena terus-terusan digunakan tanpa mendapat energi yang cukup. Ia langsung mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dan tugas sekolah Law sambil menahan kantuk. Ia takut besok bangun kesiangan karena baterai jam nya belum di betulkan. Tugas sekolah milik Law sulit sekali. Ia sama sekali belum mempelajarinya karena ia masih kelas 1. Bahkan ia tak akan pernah mempelajarinya karena ia adalah anak IPS. Beberapa soal ia jawab sebisanya dengan melihat contoh di buku paket Kimia Law. Jikapun salah, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

Cukup lama Luffy berkutat dengan buku-buku itu. Ia bahkan tak sadar telah tertidur di tumpukan kardus berisi buku-buku tua yang ia gunakan sebagai meja belajar. Ia melupakan rasa lapar di perutnya. Ia melupakan kekhawatiran yang menghantuinya.

* * *

Hai Minna! ^-^

Terimakasih sudah membaca FF One Piece pertamaku!

Aku sampai membaca comment nya berkali-kali saking senangnya :D

Dan aku juga senang bisa meramaikan FF rated M di fandom One Piece.

Aku suka sekali Luffy, ia salah satu Char favorit ku karena kepolosannya.

Aku tak tahu ceritanya akan Update setiap kapan, tapi aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin

Meskipun ada kalanya Author semacam aku Hiatus ^.^;

Aku menerima saran ataupun kritik, tapi jangan pedas-pedas ya.

NB: Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya yang sudah Follow, Favorite dan Comment :')

You're the real MPV!

Hidup Fujoshi!

Arigato ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

"LUFFY!"

Teriakan marah Pamannya membuatnya tersentak, tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia pikir teriakan itu hanya ada dalam mimpinya hingga ia tersungkur karena sebuah pukulan di kepalanya. Ia beruntung kepalanya menghantam matras bukannya lantai. Kepalanya bisa bocor jika itu lantai.

"Bocah brengsek! Ini kedua kalinya kau tidak memasak sarapan!" Pamannya memukulinya dengan tangkai sapu berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku! Ahhhk! Waah! Paman…! Kumohon maafkan aku!" Tangan Luffy melindungi kepalanya agar tak terpukul. Pamannya berhenti memukul sejenak. Menatap Luffy yang meringkuk gemetaran, menatap ke arahnya seolah ia adalah monster. Kemudian Pamannya kembali memukuli Luffy sekuat tenaga sampai Luffy sendiri lelah untuk berteriak dan baru berhenti setelah tangkai sapu itu patah.

Kaki Pamannya bergerak cepat menendang perut Luffy dengan kuat. Luffy mengerang tertahan. Sekali lagi nafasnya terputus ketika pamannya menendang lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

"Sekali lagi kau lalai, aku akan menghukum mu lebih dari ini" Pamannya berkata pelan namun suaranya yang dingin cukup menakuti Luffy.

* * *

Luffy berjalan cepat ketika hujan mulai turun. Ia tak bisa berlari karena tubuhnya sakit semua. Pandangannya memburam dari waktu ke waktu karena kekurangan makan. Ia tahu ia bisa pingsan kapan saja jika tak hati-hati. Untungnya ia berhasil sampai ke sekolah sebelum hujan semakin deras. Pakaiannya basah. Rambut cokelat kemerahannya meneteskan air hujan. Ia tak membawa baju cadangan, jadi ia terus berjalan masuk ke kelasnya.

"Permisi.."

Semua mata memandang Luffy yang melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Sejenak kelas itu hening, jenis keheningan suram yang menyatakan ketidak sukaan. Kemudian kelas itu kembali ramai seolah tak terjadi apapun. Luffy berjalan ke mejanya yang ada di belakang. Meletakkan tas ranselnya dan duduk di kursi dalam diam. Kelasnya pagi ini bebas karena tak ada seorang guru pun yang mengajar di depan kelas. Luffy mendesah lega karena akhirnya ia tak perlu di hukum lagi. Ia lelah sekali. Rasanya tubuhnya remuk redam.

Suara bisik-bisik terdengar ketika Law masuk ke dalam kelas. Beberapa wanita menjerit senang. Law yang cukup populer di sekolah karena kerupawanannya sudah bosan mendapat reaksi semacam itu. Ia terus berjalan ke belakang kelas, menghampiri Luffy yang masih melamun. Law menggebrak meja untuk menyadarkan Luffy.

"Mana?" Tanya Law dengan raut wajah kesal. Luffy bisa melihat rahang Law yang membiru karena dipukul Ace kemarin.

"A..apa?" Luffy kebingungan. Law hanya menatapnya dengan tajam hingga Luffy teringat dengan tugas Kimia Law. Ia langsung mengeluarkannya dari tasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Lalu memberikannya pada Law.

"Lain kali datang lebih pagi" Ujar Law Dingin. Mata emasnya menatap Luffy sinis. Setelah merebut buku itu dari Luffy, Law pergi tanpa memperdulikan sapaan para gadis yang ingin mencari perhatiannya.

Luffy mendesah lega untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Luffy pergi ke lokernya untuk menukar buku pelajaran selanjutnya. Perutnya tak berhenti menggeram, dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Ia harus memakan sesuatu secepatnya jika tidak mau pingsan. Tapi ia tak punya uang. Sempat terpikir untuk mencuri di kantin namun ia mengurungkannya karena resikonya yang besar.

"Hey, kau Luffy kan?" Seseorang menghadang jalan Luffy. Ketika Luffy mendongak, ia mendapati 4 orang mengitarinya dengan tatapan mengancam. Wajah mereka adalah wajah-wajah murid bermasalah di sekolah ini. Dan mereka sering berada di sekitar Law.

"Ya?" Luffy menjawab dengan polos. Seorang berambut cokelat dengan postur tinggi menarik tangannya agar Luffy mendekat.

"Tadi Law mengumpulkan tugasnya, dan ia mendapat nilai 75! Ia bilang kau mengerjakannya. Apa itu benar?" Si rambut cokelat bertanya.

"Uh..ya" Wajah mereka menyatakan bahwa mereka terkejut sekaligus kagum.

"Pegang ini" Kata seorang berambut pirang, ia memaksa tangan Luffy memegang setumpuk buku tulis. Luffy hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Kerjakan ini. Besok pagi kami akan mengambilnya darimu" Luffy mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya.

"T..tapi, aku harus-"

"Shh! Kerjakan saja!" Si rambut cokelat membentak sanggahan Luffy "Kalau kami tidak dapat nilai bagus, awas saja!" Ia menambahi.

Luffy berdiri mematung ketika gerombolan murid itu meninggalkannya. Pikirannya tak bisa tenang. Ia harus mengerjakan tugas kelas 2 lagi. Sementara ia sendiri punya tugas juga. Luffy mendesah lelah. Ia berjalan ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku yang bisa membantunya mengerjakan soal-soal kelas 2. Ia tertegun ketika mendapati 4 buku di tangannya adalah mata pelajaran yang berbeda-beda. Pelajaran Fisika, Biologi, Matematika dan Sejarah.

'Ya tuhan. Bisa-bisa aku tidak tidur malam ini' Batin Luffy.

* * *

"Luffy!" Sabo memanggilnya saat ia baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Luffy pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Dimana Ace?" Tanya Luffy dengan wajah bingung yang menggemaskan.

"Ia bilang ada kerja kelompok" Luffy mengangguk paham dengan jawaban Sabo. Dalam diam ia menatap pipi Sabo yang memar.

"Kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat makan baru di dekat perempatan"

"Tapi, aku tak ikut makan ya shishishi" Luffy tertawa kecil.

"Kau harus makan. Aku akan mentraktirmu" Kata Sabo sambil menggandeng tangan Luffy seperti saat mereka masih kecil. Mau tak mau Luffy mengekori Sabo. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman senang. Saat ini di mata Luffy, Sabo memiliki sayap serupa malaikat. Selalu saja, di saat ia kesulitan Sabo bagaikan dikirim oleh Tuhan untuk menolongnya. Ia sangat bersyukur.

Setelah melewati beberapa blok, mereka akhirnya sampai. Restoran itu cukup bagus. Menyediakan tempat makan indoor dan outdoor dengan konsep taman kecil. Sabo memilih tempat duduk outdoor terdekat karena ia sangat lapar. Tak lama seorang pelayan memberikan daftar menu pada mereka.

"Kau pesan apa?" Sabo bertanya, ia menatap Luffy dengan teduh.

"Yang paling murah saja" Kata Luffy cepat. Yang penting ia bisa makan, pikirnya.

"Jangan begitu. Kau harus pesan yang kau sukai" Tatapan teduh Sabo berubah menjadi konyol.

"M..maaf" Luffy langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke menu "Aku pesan… Roti bakar!"

"Pilih yang lebih mahal" Mata gelap Sabo menatap Luffy serius.

"Uh… Nasi Goreng Italia?" Luffy melihat Sabo takut-takut.

"Nasi goreng italia dan Ayam bakar madu" Sabo akhirnya memesan pada pelayan. Sementara minumnya Sabo memesan 2 jus strawberry.

"Aku akan menggantinya nanti" Luffy tersenyum cerah pada Sabo. Membuat Sabo ikutan tersenyum.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak memintanya. Aku kan sudah bilang tadi bahwa aku akan mentraktirmu"

"Tapi, itu mahal sekali" Luffy mengernyit.

"Sekali-kali makan makanan mahal tidak apa-apa kan?" Sabo seolah menantang Luffy. Luffy menatap Sabo dengan ekspresi sebalnya yang polos.

Pelayan datang mengantarkan jus ke meja mereka. Dalam diam mereka meminum jus itu. Luffy memperhatikan Sabo tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia berpikir alasan Sabo begitu baik padanya. Di sekolah pun Sabo suka mengajaknya berbicara ketika ada kelas bersama. Setiap orang memandang Luffy dengan aneh karenanya. Mereka heran, kenapa murid pintar, tampan dan aktivis organisasi seperti Sabo berteman dengan Luffy yang dikucilkan. Biasanya orang-orang membenci Luffy karena ia begitu bodoh, sering bolos sekolah dan selalu tertidur di kelas. Dan ketika diajak berbicara, Luffy selalu saja meminta maaf terhadap hal-hal kecil, begitu kikuk dan ia selalu tergagap-gagap. Luffy yang payah itu selalu membuat kecerobohan saat ada kerja kelompok. Ditambah lagi, Luffy sering mendapatkan luka memar yang tak terjelaskan, membuatnya semakin aneh dan berbeda. Keberadaan Luffy begitu menganggu di mata orang-orang. Meskipun Luffy tak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya karena hal semacam itu.

"Luffy?" Ekspresi khawatir Sabo menyambut Luffy yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunan.

"M..maaf" Luffy kelabakan.

"Kau ini, jangan selalu minta maaf tanpa alasan" Sabo mendesah prihatin.

"T..tapi tadi aku mencuekimu" Sabo tersenyum pasrah mendengar perkataan Luffy.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf karena hal semacam itu" Ujar Sabo. Senyuman hangatnya berhasil membuat Luffy tenang.

"Sudah dua hari ini kau bangun kesiangan. Ada masalah apa?" Sabo bertanya.

"T..tidak ada" Sabo mendengus kesal saat Luffy membuang pandangannya.

"Kau selalu saja tak jujur dan menghadapi semuanya dalam diam." Luffy tertegun mendengar Sabo. Nada suaranya terdengar marah "Kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk berbagi masalahmu denganku? Apa yang kau takutkan?" Luffy menunduk dengan wajah bersalah.

"A..aku, hanya terbiasa begini" Luffy berkata ketika Sabo pikir Luffy takkan menjawab.

"Kenapa?" Sabo belum puas.

"Karena… aku tidak mau menyusahkan" Sabo diam menunggu Luffy berbicara lagi "Dan hidupku selama ini, sudah cukup menyusahkan" Luffy mengakhirinya dengan seyuman kecil. Tetapi senyuman itu terlihat menyedihkan bagi Sabo.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Sabo.

"Hah?" Luffy tak paham.

"Kau selalu tersenyum di saat seharusnya kau merasa sedih. Apa itu semacam senyuman palsu?" Luffy berhenti tersenyum dan menatap Sabo datar.

"Bukan. Ini hanya semacam caraku untuk menanggulanginya"

Sabo hendak bertanya lagi namun pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan pesanan mereka dan mengubah momentum. Luffy memakan nasi gorengnya dengan senang. Tanpa henti ia berterimakasih pada Sabo. Sabo pun memakan Ayamnya perlahan-lahan. Luffy menanyakan banyak hal tentang Sabo dan Ace, sebagai upaya agar Sabo tidak menanyakan masalahnya lagi. Dan itu berhasil. Berjalan sesuai keinginan Luffy hingga mereka selesai menghabiskan makanan.

Luffy beruntung karena ketika mereka sampai di rumah, pamannya sedang lembur di kantor. Jadi ia tidak di tampar karena terlambat pulang. Luffy tidak bekerja terlalu banyak. Ia hanya mencuci piring, mengepel lantai dan memberi makan peliharaan di rumah itu. Ia juga menjemur batu baterai nya agar besok baterai itu bisa berfungsi dan ia bisa bangun pagi.

Ketika selesai, Luffy langsung pergi ke kamar untuk mengerjakan banyak tugas yang ia punya. Bibinya baru pulang sore hari dan mulai menyuruh-nyuruh Luffy seperti pembantu, setidaknya Luffy sudah mengerjakan sebagian besar tugas sekolahnya.

"Hei" Law memanggil ketika Luffy sedang menyetrika pakaian Bibinya di ruang laundry.

"Y..ya?"

Law meletakkan setumpuk buku di meja tak jauh dari sana.

"Kerjakan. Besok kuambil" Kata Law singkat seolah itu bukan apa-apa bagi Luffy.

"Law..aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya" Luffy berujar pelan. Matanya menatap Law lelah.

"Kenapa?" Law bertanya tetapi dengan nada mengancam.

"Teman-teman mu juga menitipkan tugas-tugasnya padaku. Aku bahkan belum selesai mengerjakannya"

"Teman-temanku? Itu bukan urusanku!" Luffy membelalak kaget. Law mulai menaikkan nada suaranya.

"T..tapi-"

"Pokoknya besok sudah selesai!" Law memelototi Luffy. Luffy menelan air liurnya karena takut. Kemudian mengangguk pelan dengan pasrah. Luffy baru bernafas lega setelah Law pergi meninggalkannya.

Pukul 9 malam lewat Luffy selesai membersihkan rumah. Rasa kantuk sudah menyerangnya sejak sore hari. Tetapi ia masih harus mengerjakan tugas Law dan sebagian tugas teman-temannya. Ia pikir seharusnya ia tidak terlalu serius mengerjakan tugas Law waktu itu. Akibatnya sekarang mereka berpikir Luffy bisa memberikan mereka nilai yang bagus. Ia tahu kedepannya ini akan memburuk. Lagipula, ia tak menyangka tugas Law yang ia kerjakan akan sebesar itu nilainya.

Sesekali Luffy tertidur saat sedang menulis. Kepalanya seperti gabus yang mengambang di lautan. Ia menyentuh memarnya agar matanya tetap terjaga. Lalu mulai menulis lagi. Dan semua itu menjadi siklus yang berulang. Hingga akhirnya Luffy tertidur lagi di meja kardusnya, lewat tengah malam dengan tugas Law yang baru setengah jalan.

* * *

Luffy berhasil bangun pagi-pagi dan tak lupa menjemur batu baterainya lagi di pagar rumah. Ia lega karena Pamannya tak mendapat kesempatan untuk memukulinya di pagi hari lagi. Tetapi, rasa leganya menghilang seketika saat Law menagih tugas yang dititipkannya pada Luffy di jam istirahat pertama. Wajah kesal Law membuatnya semakin menakutkan.

"A..aku sudah berusaha mengerjakannya. Tapi, aku hanya berhasil mengerjakannya sebagian" Ujar Luffy lirih. Eskpresi Law tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya justru membuat Luffy semakin takut. Tangan Law mencengkeram jaket Luffy, menyeret Luffy ke toilet sekolah. Lengan jaket itu sampai sobek saking kuatnya tarikan Law. Dengan sekuat tenaga Law menghantamkan lututnya ke perut Luffy yang masih terdapat memar. Luffy yang mengalami syok terduduk kesakitan.

"Kau benar-benar jadi kurang ajar ya" Law menatap sinis "Kau memang harus diberi pelajaran." Law menendang kepala Luffy hingga ia menghantam lantai toilet yang kotor.

"M..maafkan..a..ku" Luffy berkata lirih. Law menjambak rambut Luffy hingga ia bisa menatap matanya.

"Kau bisa lihat itu?" Law menunjuk tempat sampah yang ada di sisi pintu. Ia semakin mengeratkan jambakannya ketika Luffy tidak menjawabnya.

"Y..ya..ngh" Luffy mengerang karena rasa sakit di kulit kepalanya. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan Law dari rambutnya.

"Baguslah. Karena kau tau? Kau sama saja dengan benda itu. Kau hanya sampah!" Law melmpar Luffy lalu menginjak-injak punggung Luffy dengan kuat. Law berhenti ketika Luffy terbatuk-batuk. Sekali lagi ia menarik rambut Luffy.

"Katakan, akui bahwa kau adalah sampah"

"Hah?" Law menampar Luffy keras.

"Katakan!" Luffy menatap Law dengan horor.

"..aku..sampah.."

"Lebih keras!" Luffy mengerang ketika Law menamparnya lagi.

"Aku.. sampah" Bibir Luffy bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Tetapi ia tak membiarkan air mata itu menetes.

Dengan itu Law melepaskan jambakannya. Ia mengabil ember yang dipenuhi air bekas pel yang terletak di balik pintu. Lalu menyiramkannya pada Luffy. Rahang Law terkatup keras karena amarah yang memuncak. Ia menatap Luffy dengan jijik seperti melihat sampah yang menyumbat got.

"Dengan itu kau benar-benar jadi sampah" Kata Law dingin. Tanpa menoleh Law keluar dari dalam toilet. Meninggalkan Luffy yang termenung mendapati darah menetes dari mulutnya ke lantai yang kotor.

* * *

Luffy menadah air keran di taman dengan botol bekas air mineral yang selalu ia simpan di tas nya. Mata lelahnya menatap kosong anak-anak kecil yang bermain di ayunan dan perosotan taman. Ia melihat seorang ibu membelai kepala anaknya dengan lembut. Ia baru berhenti menatap ketika sesuatu di dadanya terasa sakit. Orang-orang bilang itu adalah hati. Yang Luffy tahu, hati tidak terletak di sana. Tetapi di sebelah kanan perut. Ia pernah melihat susunan organ tubuh manusia di poster yang tertempel di Laboratorium Biologi. Ia yakin sekali di dada tidak ada hati. Sebenarnya, Luffy yang tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang hanya tidak paham dengan perumpamaan semacam itu.

Rintihan keluar dari mulut Luffy ketika ia duduk di bangku taman. Perutnya terasa semakin sakit saja tiap detiknya. Ia harus mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak merintih setiap kali menarik nafas panjang. Jaket dan seragam sekolahnya masih basah. Ia dapat mencium aroma tidak sedap dari pakaiannya itu. Ia harus mencuci jaket dan seragamnya setelah pulang nanti jika besok mau sekolah.

Luffy meminum air di botolnya sambil melirik ke jam besar yang ada di taman. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 11.26 masih ada waktu dua setengah jam lagi sampai pulang sekolah. Luffy mengambil obat pereda nyeri di tas nya. Masih ada dua tablet tersisa. Ia mengeluarkan satu dan meminumnya dengan bantuan air. Dengan itu ia berharap rasa sakit di tubuhnya menjadi lebih ringan.

Karena waktu masih cukup lama, akhirnya Luffy bangkit, menghampiri keran taman. Ia mencuci jaket hitamnya setidaknya untuk menghilangkan bau apak. Mengingatkan dirinya agar segera menambal sambungan di bagian pundak jaketnya yang sobek. Setelah selesai, ia menjemurnya di bangku taman. Sementara ia duduk dalam diam, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mengigiti pipi bagian dalamnya ketika rasa lapar menyerang. Seolah-olah ia sedang mengunyah daging steak.

'Bahkan aku tak tahu bagaimana rasa daging steak' Pikir Luffy ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa bodoh.

Ia benar-benar tak ingin mengulang kata-kata Law tadi. Bahwa ia adalah 'sampah'? Tetapi kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya seolah tak ada hentinya. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa ia adalah sampah. Dan tadi rasanya menyedihkan saat ia harus mengatakannya sendiri. Jelas sekali ia terpaksa, jika tidak Law tak akan berhenti menamparnya. Tapi tetap saja, dadanya terasa sakit. Dimana yang di maksud orang-orang adalah 'hatinya'. Ya, hatinya sakit. 'Itu bisa disebut penghinaan bukan?' Pikir Luffy.

Luffy tertidur ayam dan berjengit ketika medengar bel pulang dari sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia mengusap matanya lalu tangannya menyambar jaketnya yang sudah cukup kering. Perlahan-lahan berjalan ke rumah Pamannya.

* * *

Chapter 3!

Aku bersyukur bisa Fast Update :D

Jangan sungkan-sungkan meninggalkan komentar ya!

Juga terimakasih sudah membaca! ^-^

Jaa Nee!


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy langsung masuk ke kamarnya ketika ia mendapati rumah itu kosong melompong. Ia cukup nyaman ketika bisa sendirian seperti itu. Ia terkejut saat melihat di meja belajar kardusnya terdapat tiga buah batu baterai yang masih tersegel. Ketika ia mengambil kemasan itu untuk melihatnya, ia mendapati selembar uang yang pada mulanya tertimpa batu baterai. Uang itu nominalnya besar bagi Luffy, ia bisa membeli 10 roti bungkus di kantin sekolahnya. Disisinya juga terdapat selembar kertas memo berwarna kuning. Disana tertulis "Menjemur batu baterai di bawah matahari itu berbahaya!" Luffy tertegun heran, bukan karena penasaran mengenai siapa yang menaruh batu baterai ini. Tapi karena Ia baru tau jika menjemur batu baterai itu berbahaya. Sejenak Luffy bingung.

Tetapi Luffy tak memikirkannya lebih lanjut dan memasang 2 batu baterai itu ke jam beker tua nya. Ia tersenyum menatap jam itu. Ia tak perlu repot-repot menjemur batu baterai lama nya karena kertas memo bilang itu berbahaya. Ia tak tau pasti kenapa berbahaya, tapi pesan di kertas memo itu cukup meyakinkan baginya, jadi ia mengikuti anjurannya.

Luffy sedang mengepel lantai ketika Ace dan Sabo pulang. Luffy langsung menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan apakah mereka mau makan. Tetapi mereka menolaknya karena mereka sudah makan di luar.

"Luffy, kau sudah beri makan Fluffy?" Ace bertanya ketika tangannya mengusap kepala Fluffy, anjing _akita_ jantan peliharaannya.

"Sudah" Kata Luffy sambil tersenyum. Fluffy mendekati Luffy yang sedang mengelap meja dan menggonggong seolah menyapa Luffy. Luffy pun berhenti sejenak, berjongkok untuk mengusap kepala Fluffy. Ia tertawa ketika anjing itu mulai menjilati pipinya.

"Haah, jadi sekarang ia lebih suka padamu ya?" Gumam Ace dengan tatapan kekalahan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat Luffy begitu senang. Fluffy dan Luffy begitu mirip, mereka sama-sama punya tatapan polos yang manis. Sampai-sampai ia menamakan anjingnya mirip seperti Luffy. Tentu saja Luffy tidak menyadarinya.

"Itu karena Luffy selalu memberinya makan" Kata Sabo yang baru muncul dari dapur. Ia memakan keripik kentang yang ia pegang lalu duduk di sofa. Mengambil _remotecontrol_ dan menyalakan televisi. Ace mendengus kemudian duduk di sisi Sabo.

"Luffy, kau sudah makan?" Sabo memutar tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Luffy.

"Uh…sudah" Luffy bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Ia bohong" Bisik Ace "Ia selalu berpikir saat berbohong" Sabo menatap Ace bingung karena baru-baru ini saja Ace memperdulikan Luffy.

"Kenapa kau tidak buat telur dadar saja?" Tanya Sabo lagi. Luffy menggeleng. Ia akan dimarahi Bibinya jika ketahuan "Aku sudah makan" Kata Luffy lagi seperti robot, ia melakukannya untuk meyakinkan Sabo.

"Baiklah" Sabo menyerah karena tahu Luffy akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika Ia memaksanya lagi.

Mereka bertiga tidak menduga Law pulang begitu cepat. Luffy tak sengaja berkontak mata dengan Law yang masuk ke ruang tengah. Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya karena rasa takut yang muncul. Ia masih ingat kejadian di sekolah tadi siang. Law mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya ke Ace dan Sabo. Sejenak, mereka seolah beradu tatap. Kemudian Law berlalu, naik ke tangga meninggalkan suasana mencekam di ruang tengah.

"Cih, bocah sialan itu bahkan tidak meminta maaf!" Ace merutuk kesal.

"Setidaknya dia tak membuat masalah lagi" Ujar Sabo. Luffy menatap Sabo dalam diam. Ia tadinya hendak menceritakan kalau Law memukulinya. Tetapi, ia pikir itu bukan hal penting untuk Ace dan Sabo. Ia bukan siapa-siapa mereka, untuk apa mereka memperdulikannya.

Luffy mengambil seragam sekolah dan jaketnya saat langit mulai mendung. Pakaiannya belum kering betul. Ia berencana menggantungnya di gagang pintu yang ada di kamarnya. Ketika ia sedang mengangkat baju-baju lainnya di jemuran, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik pundaknya, memutar tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"Law?" Luffy menggumam takut. Di depannya berdiri Law yang hanya mengenakan kaos dalam dan celana pendek. Menampakkan tubuh atletisnya dan tato yang biasanya tertutup pakaian. Luffy mengernyit karena cengkeraman tangan Law yang terlalu kuat.

"Ikut aku" Kata Law lalu menarik Luffy yang berusaha melawan.

"Tidak mau!" Tangan Luffy berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Law di pergelangan tangannya. Namun sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"Diam!" Law menarik Luffy dengan kesal. Luffy terdiam ketakutan saat menatap Mata emas Law yang mencekam. Luffy dapat merasakan nafasnya memburu.

Kemudian Law menariknya ke atas tangga. Luffy bisa mendengar Ace dan Sabo sedang mengobrol di sofa ruang tengah. Ia bisa saja berteriak minta tolong, tetapi bibirnya membisu karena rasa takutnya pada Law.

Law membuka pintu kamarnya lalu mendorong Luffy ke dalamnya. Ia dengan cepat mengunci pintu kamarnya, membuat Luffy semakin takut. Luffy tersentak saat Law memutar tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan mata tajamnya. Luffy melangkah mundur saat Law melangkah mendekatinya. Ia baru berhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding. Tangannya terangkat ke depan wajahnya, bersiap-siap menahan serangan. Tetapi Law tidak kunjung memukulnya. Law hanya memenjarakan Luffy dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatapnya serius. Wajah Law begitu dekat sampai Luffy bisa mencium nafas Law yang beraroma _mouthwash_ mint.

"Kau tak bilang Ace ataupun Sabo kan?" Suara rendah Law mengagetkan Luffy.

"B..bilang apa?" Luffy tergagap.

"Tadi. Di toilet" Tiga kata itu cukup membuat Luffy paham.

"T..tidak, a..aku tidak bilang siapa-siapa"

"Awas saja kalau kau mengadu. Pada siapapun itu" Ancam Law. Luffy langsung mengangguk berkali-kali.

Dengan cepat Law menghampiri pintu, memutar kunci pintunya, membuka pintu dan mengeluarkan Luffy dari kamarnya. Terakhir ia menutup pintunya dengan keras sampai-sampai Luffy tersentak. Dengan bingung Luffy menatap pintu kamar Law. Ia pikir ia takkan keluar dari sana dengan utuh. Jadi ia mendesah lega saat bisa keluar dengan utuh.

Suara hujan yang menghantam atap membuat Luffy teringat dengan jemuran yang terbengkalai di luar. Ia cepat-cepat pergi ke halaman belakang hanya untuk melihat baju-baju yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Bahkan keranjang pakaian yang berisi baju-baju yang tadi ia kumpulkan pun terguling, memuntahkan setengah dari isinya.

"Oh Tidak!" Luffy berteriak panik sambil berlari menerpa hujan disertai angin kencang yang mirip badai. Susah payah ia memunguti pakaian-pakaian itu. Air hujan menerpa tubuh kecilnya tanpa ampun. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah bayangan Paman dan Bibinya yang memarahinya karena kecerobohannya lagi.

"Luffy!" Sabo yang sebelumnya mendengar teriakan Luffy langsung menghampiri Luffy, membantunya memunguti pakaian.

"S..sabo biar aku saja!" Luffy berteriak berusaha mengalahkan suara angin. Ia meletakkan pakaian yang ada di pelukannya ke teras yang teduh. Lalu kembali lagi untuk memungut. Sabo tak mengindahkan Luffy dan terus mengumpulkan pakaian. Ia sangat membantu karena ia bisa mengangkut jumlah pakian dua kali lebih banyak dari Luffy.

Sabo sedang berjalan ke teras hendak meletakkan tumpukan baju ketika ia mendengar pekikan Luffy disertai suara benda tercebur. Dengan panik Sabo segera melemparkan pakaian itu ke teras dan berlari menghampiri kolam renang yang tak jauh dari sana.

Sesampainya di pinggir kolam renang, Sabo melihat Luffy timbul tenggelam di kolam itu. Ia tahu Luffy tak bisa berenang, jadi ia langsung menceburkan diri. Sabo berenang mendekati Luffy, tangan kokohnya menarik Luffy. Dengan cepat ia berenang ke pinggir kolam memeluk Luffy bersamanya. Setelah sampai, Sabo menaikkan tubuh Luffy terlebih dahulu baru kemudian ia naik. Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Sabo tersentak. Ternyata Ace lah tersangka yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiran Ace yang saat ini memandang mereka dengan panik.

"Luffy tenggelam!" Kata Sabo tak kalah panik.

Melihat Sabo yang kebingungan, Ace langsung mendorongnya. Ace berlutut di sisi Luffy. Luffy tak sadarkan diri, bibirnya pucat sekali. Ace pun memulai pertolongan pertama dengan mendengarkan nafas Luffy, lalu ia menekan dada Luffy berulang-kali.

"Ayo Luffy..bangun.." Gumam Ace ketika memompa dada Luffy, tetapi Luffy tak juga sadar.

"Tck" Ash mendecak kesal. Mau tak mau ia melakukan langkah selanjutnya dalam pertolongan pertama. Ace membungkuk, tanpa ragu memberi nafas buatan pada Luffy. Meskipun tau ini hanyalah pertolongan, tetapi Sabo tetap terkejut. Karena ia merasa seperti melihat adegan terlarang.

Ace kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan memompa dada Luffy. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke hidung Luffy lalu kembali memberi nafas buatan. Sabo kembali panik karena Luffy tak juga sadar. Ace memompa dada Luffy lagi dan lagi. Sementara jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang karena takut Luffy mati. Tepat ketika Ace hampir menyerah, Luffy terbatuk-batuk, memuntahkan banyak air.

"Luffy!" Kata Sabo dan Ace bersamaan. Mereka berdua bertukar tatap dengan bingung sebelum kembali menatap Luffy.

Mata cokelat gelap Luffy terbuka sedikit, memancarkan ketakutannya. Poni cokelatnya tersingkap karena hujan. Luffy menggigil kedinginan sekaligus ketakutan. Ketika menyadari kehadiran Ace dan Sabo di hadapannya, Luffy merasa begitu lega. Ia pikir ia akan mati tenggelam tadi. Dari kecil ia paling takut saat tenggelam di air.

"..Hic.." Tiba-tiba Luffy mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak. Tak tahunya Luffy menangis. Lama-kelamaan Luffy sesenggukan. Ace dan Sabo terkejut karenanya. Ini pertama kali sejak waktu yang lama, mereka melihat Luffy menangis sesenggukan. Ace yang dari dulu mempunyai naluri 'pelindung' langsung memeluk Luffy, membiarkan Luffy menangis dalam pelukannya. Dan sekali lagi Sabo dibuat terkejut dengan kelakukan Ace.

Luffy masih menangis saat Ace menggendongnya ke dalam rumah. Tangan Luffy melingkar di leher Ace erat. Sabo mengambil tiga helai handuk dan kembali saat Ace duduk di Sofa sementara Luffy berada di pangkuannya tak berubah dari posisi semula, masih memeluk leher Ace. Sabo segera menghampiri mereka dan memberikan handuk itu pada Ace. Ace hendak melepaskan tangan Luffy untuk mengeringkan tubuh mereka, tetapi Luffy justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sejenak Sabo dan Ace bertukar pandang dengan bingung. Akhirnya Sabo duduk di sisi Ace. Mereka menunggu hingga Luffy berhenti menangis.

Ace melepaskan pelukan Luffy tak berapa lama kemudian. Luffy sudah tertidur nyeyak karena kelelahan. Perlahan-lahan Sabo mengeringkan tubuh Luffy. Sedangkan Ace melepaskan bajunya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk satunya.

"S..sial, d..dingin !" Kata Ace sambil mengigil. Ia memeluk lututnya agar tubuhnya semakin hangat. Sabo menatapnya dengan konyol.

"B..bagaimana Lu..ffy bisa tercebur?" Tanya Ace.

"Sepertinya ia mencoba meraih pakaian yang tercebur ke kolam renang" Kata Sabo. Ia tadi sempat melihat baju kaos berwarna hitam di dasar kolam.

"B..bagaimana..ia..b..bisa bodoh sekali?" Ace rupanya gemas.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau ia ceroboh? Dan..juga bodoh?" Pertanyaan Sabo membuat Ace terdiam paham.

"Lebih baik kau cepat mandi agar tidak demam" Kata Sabo dan Ace menurutinya segera.

Sabo mengangkat Luffy dan terkejut karena Luffy begitu ringan. Ia membawa Luffy ke kamar garasinya. Sabo meletakkan Luffy di matras. Sejenak Sabo tertegun, ia baru memperhatikan rupa kamar Luffy secara seksama. Kamar itu sempit sekali karena tumpukan barang-barang tak terpakai di segala penjuru ruangan. Jika dibandingkan dengan kamarnya, kamar itu jauh dari kata 'layak'.

Sabo berhenti melamun dan mengembalikan pandangannya pada Luffy. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan baju kaos yang dipakai Luffy. Sabo terkejut mendapati memar hampir memenuhi perut dan dada Luffy. Memar itu saling tumpang tindih, terlihat dari warna nya yang beraneka ragam. Ia ingat saat Luffy menceritakan tentang pemalakan yang terjadi padanya. Sabo pikir itulah penyebabnya. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan separah ini. 'Luffy pasti sangat kepayahan' Pikirnya.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian Luffy, ia menyelimuti Luffy dengan selimut. 'Selimut itu terlalu tipis' Pikirnya lagi. Ia menatap Luffy sekali lagi. Luffy tertidur begitu nyenyak seolah ia tak punya beban. 'Dan itu membuatnya manis' Batin Sabo. Sabo langsung menampar dirinya sendiri saat menyadari pikirannya sedikit menyeleweng. Sabo entah mengapa merasa enggan bangkit dari sana. Ia masih betah meskipun tubuhnya yang basah kuyup mulai menggigil. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di kolam renang tadi. Ketika Luffy tenggelam. Ketika Ace menolong Luffy, dan yang paling jelas saat Luffy menangis, lalu Ace memeluknya. Ia tiba-tiba saja menjadi bingung.

Apa yang membuat Sabo bingung adalah, sebuah perasaan yang baru saja ia rasakan. Perasaan yang melintas begitu cepat seperti kilat yang menyambar. Meskipun hanya sedikit. Sangat sedikit. Tetapi sangat mengganggunya. Perasaan itu tak lain, dan tak bukan adalah perasaan 'cemburu'.

* * *

Pagi itu, mereka semua duduk di meja makan. Semuanya tetaplah sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Menu sarapan yang sama, telur, daging dan kentang. Begitu pula menu makanan Luffy yang terdiri dari roti isi selai kacang. Yang membuat pagi itu berbeda ialah, 'semua orang di meja itu menatap Luffy tanpa henti'. Luffy yang tidak paham hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos sambil memakan rotinya.

Paman dan Bibi Luffy menatapnya sebal karena pakaian mereka yang di jemur seperempatnya basah kuyup. Law menatap Luffy berusaha mengintimidasinya agar tidak membuka mulutnya soal kejadian kemarin. Ace menatapnya sesekali lalu mengalihkan pandangannya malu-malu ketika Luffy membalas tatapannya, karena Ace teringat ciuman mereka. Dan Sabo menatap Luffy khawatir, memperhatikan apakah Luffy demam atau tidak.

"Kau tau kesalahanmu, anak jadah" Kata Pamannya setelah meminum kopi buatan Luffy. Tatapan kesalnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sementara Bibinya hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Kami sudah berusaha menyelamatkan baju-bajunya juga Ayah" Semua orang mendelik saat Sabo berbicara "Dan memang hujannya yang terlalu deras" Lanjut Sabo. Ia tahu kejadiannya, makanya ia bisa membela Luffy kali ini.

"Jika ia mengangkatnya lebih awal, maka bajunya akan selamat!" Paman Luffy berargumen.

"Setidaknya baju itu tidak basah semua kan?" Kata Ace malas. Ayah dan Ibunya tercengang karena baru kali ini Ace ikut membela Luffy. Ace tak memperdulikan pandangan orang tuanya dan lanjut memakan makanannya dengan cuek.

"Ya, tapi ini kesalahan Luffy!" Bibi Luffy memelototi Luffy membuat Luffy mendelik.

"Sudahlah, itu Cuma baju!" Ace meninggikan nada bicaranya. Orangtuanya langsung terdiam.

"Berisik!" Law bangkit dari kursinya dengan kesal, pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya. Ia langsung menyambar tasnya dan pergi ke luar rumah. Ace mengantarkan kepergian Law dengan tatapan sebalnya.

Karena pagi itu Pamannya ada rapat, ia berangkat lebih awal daripada biasanya. Tak lama Ace dan Sabo menyusul. Sabo sempat mengajak Luffy tapi Luffy menolaknya karena harus mencuci piring. Ketika ia sedang mandi, Bibinya berangkat awal juga, sepertinya karena harus menangani pasien darurat. Luffy merasa beruntung karena ia tak di pukuli pagi itu. Bergegas ia memakai seragam sekolah, ia memakai hoodie karena jaketnya belum di jahit. Tak lama kemudian Luffy berangkat ke sekolah.

* * *

Yayye Chapter 4 ;D!

Terimakasih ya yang komen, fav, follow ataupun semuanya TAT

Kalian membuatku semakin semangat!

Aku masih akan melanjutkannya sampai Chapter 5 mungkin,

Karena selanjutnya aku akan Hiatus dulu (Maaf yaaa!)

Aku harus belajar siang malam agar bisa diterima di Universtas yang ku inginkan T-T

Bagi pembacaku yang juga sedang berjuang mengikuti Tes, Seleksi, atau SBMPTN

Aku harap perjuangan kalian terbayar ya ^-^

Jadi jangan berhenti berjuang!

Tahun lalu aku berhasil masuk Univ Negeri tapi aku berhenti karena jurusannya tidak sesuai minatku T^T (Malah curcol -_-)

Meskipun aku tak membalas komennya, tapi aku tak berhenti membacanya setiap kali aku habis ide.

Dan semakin termotivasi karenanya hahahahaha

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!

Arogato Gozaimasu Minna! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy memasuki kelasnya. Seperti biasanya ruangan menjadi hening sebelum kembali ramai lagi. Beberapa orang mencoba menjatuhkan Luffy dengan menjulurkan kakinya, tetapi Luffy berhasil menghindarinya. Sabo yang pagi itu sekelas dengan Luffy mengernyikan alisnya, kesal. Karena mereka mengganggu Luffy. Ketika Luffy duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di deretan paling belakang, Sabo bangkit menghampiri gadis yang ada di sisi Luffy. Gadis itu sedang sibuk berdandan sambil berkaca dengan kaca yang ia pegang di tangannya.

"Permisi" Sabo mencuri perhatian gadis itu. Gadis itu membelalak terkejut. Tangannya langsung merapihkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang.

"Y..ya ada apa Sabo-kun?" Tanyanya dengan nada genit.

"Bolehkah aku bertukar bangku denganmu?" Sabo mengangkat tas yang ia bawa sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, silahkan" Ujar gadis itu senang. Gadis itu terselandung karena gugup, dengan cepat ia mengambil tas, dan pergi ke bangku Sabo sebelumnya sambil melambai-lambai seperti Miss Universe.

"Luffy" Panggil Sabo ketika ia sudah duduk. Luffy yang sedang mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas menoleh dan tersenyum cerah.

"Sabo!" Luffy balas memanggil dengan antusias. Mendengar panggilan Luffy membuat Sabo senang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sabo, gurat kecemasan kembali muncul di ekspresinya.

"Hah?" Wajah bingung Luffy membuat Sabo gemas.

"Maksudku, kau tidak demam kan?"

"Tidak. Sabo bagaimana?"

"Aku juga tidak demam"

"Ooh? Baguslah!" Sabo membalas senyuman Luffy.

Ketika senyuman Sabo memudar, itu karena ia teringat dengan perasaannya kemarin. Ia yakin, ia cemburu. Dan sekarang ketika ada di dekat Luffy, ia menjadi senang sekali. Padahal sudah lama mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tetapi kenapa sekarang Sabo ingin di sisi Luffy terus? Ia ingin sekali melindungi Luffy dan terus melihat nya. Kenapa ia menjadi aneh begini?

Sabo yang frustasi menggaruk kepalanya hingga rambut pirangnya berantakan. Luffy hanya menatapnya polos dengan mata besarnya. Ekspresinya penuh keingintahuan.

"Sabo?" Panggil Luffy, Sabo langsung menoleh seolah ia dikagetkan.

"Ya? Luffy?"

"Terimakasih ya batu baterainya" Ujar Luffy sambil tersenyum. Sabo menatap Luffy dengan bingung.

"Batu baterai apa?" Tanya Sabo

"Hah..jadi bukan Sabo ya?" Luffy jadi bingung sendiri "Atau Sabo bohong?" Tanyanya lagi. Tetapi Sabo menggeleng, masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

Perbincangan mereka terhenti karena guru mereka masuk ke kelas. Sabo dan Luffy terdiam karena sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka baru fokus setelah guru mereka menyuruh mereka membuka buku paket.

'Jangan bilang…aku suka Luffy?' Sabo terusik oleh batinnya yang menyeletuk. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang tanpa henti. Bahkan Sabo sendiri tak bisa menghentikannya.

* * *

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Sabo yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Luffy menuju kantin berpapasan dengan Ace. Pakaian Ace yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang memar-memar adalah hal biasa bagi Ace. Dan saat ini kurang lebih seperti itu keadaannya.

"Kau berkelahi lagi Ace?" Sabo bertanya sambil menatapnya datar.

"Ya. Kenapa memangnya?!" Ace merutuk. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celana nya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Ace?" Suara halus Luffy membuat Ace menatapnya. Ekspresi Ace yang mulanya kesal berubah menjadi seperti orang tersinggung. Disertai dengan semburat merah di sekitar bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Ia membuang pandangannya lalu menarik Sabo agar mengikutinya, meninggalkan Luffy di belakang mereka.

"Ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar!" Kata Ace

"Tentu saja, tapi kita tak bisa meninggalkan Luffy!" Sabo memutar tubuhnya untuk memanggil Luffy, tetapi Ace malah mencegahnya dan terus menarik Sabo menjauhi Luffy.

"Aku tak mau ada di dekat anak itu!" Ace berbisik, namun cukup keras sampai Luffy bisa mendengarnya. Ekspresi Luffy berubah menjadi sedih. Padahal Ace tidak bermaksud menyinggung Luffy.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?!" Tanya Sabo ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh. Sabo justru ingin ada di dekat Luffy.

"Pokoknya tidak mau" Kata Ace tanpa menatap Sabo. Ekspresi wajah Ace mengandung banyak arti sampai-sampai Sabo tidak memahaminya.

Luffy masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Yang kata orang-orang adalah 'sakit hati'. Ia merasa harusnya ia berhenti memikirkan 'kata orang-orang' semacam itu karena ia sudah paham. Ia berjalan pelan tanpa tujuan sambil menunduk. Ia tak begitu lapar saat itu. Jadi ia tak jadi pergi ke kantin. Lagipula ia tak mau bertemu Ace, ia takut menjadi pengganggu. Benar kata Pamannya, ia selalu menggangu orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Luffy menabrak seseorang karena tidak memperhatikan jalan. Ia langsung mendongak menatap orang itu, ternyata ia adalah si rambut cokelat, teman Law yang kemarin menitip tugas padanya. Di belakangnya berdiri 3 orang lainnya, tatapan mereka dipenuhi amarah.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu. Dari kemarin kami mencarimu untuk meminta tugas-tugas kami" Kata si rambut cokelat.

"O..oh, ada di lokerku. Kau mau ambil?" Tanya Luffy, ia tak menyadari situasi kemarahan yang melingkupinya.

"Tidak" Kata rambut cokelat, kemudian ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Luffy. Sementara teman-temannya mengelilinginya. Mereka menyeret Luffy ke belakang sekolah. Luffy kebingungan tetapi tidak melawan karena tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi.

Halaman belakang sekolah begitu sepi. Hanya ada deretan pepohonan, rumpunan rumput liar dan semak-semak. Luffy tersungkur karena dorongan si rambut cokelat. Ia mengerang karena memarnya terhantam. Empat orang pemuda itu mengerumuni Luffy.

"Kami di hukum gara-gara tidak mengumpulkan tugas. Dan itu semua karena kau bodoh!" Pemuda berambut pirang meneriaki Luffy.

"M..maaf" Kata Luffy pelan. Salah seorang dari mereka menendang perutnya cukup keras hingga Luffy sesak nafas.

"Ini semua salahmu! Sialan!" Si rambut cokelat gantian menendang perut Luffy.

"M..maafkan aku…Argh!" Si pirang menarik baju Luffy dari belakang sampai Luffy yang menahan leher Luffy membuat Luffy kesulitan bernafas. Kedua tangan Luffy yang bebas berusaha melepaskannya, tetapi tak berefek apa-apa.

"Ayo kita habisi saja biar ia tau rasa!" Kata si rambut cokelat, ia yang memulai memukul wajah Luffy. Kemudian yang lainnya bergantian menghajar Luffy, menendangnya, memukulnya, menamparnya. Luffy semakin lemas dari menit ke menitnya. Ia pikir ia akan mati di sana. Ia merasa ceroboh karena kemarin langsung pulang setelah dipukuli Law. Ia lupa mengembalikan buku teman-teman Law. Ia merasa sangat bodoh dan ceroboh sekali. Dan juga sangat sial.

"Berisik sialan!" Seseorang berteriak dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Luffy yang hampir hilang kesadaran tidak bergerak dari cekikan rambut pirang meskipun ia ingin melihat siapa yang barusan berteriak.

"..tidak..cepat lari!" Luffy mendengar si rambut cokelat memberi komando. Kemudian cekikan di lehernya terlepas. Ia tergeletak begitu saja dengan rasa sakit yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Meskipun sudah tak tercekik lagi, ia merasa nafasnya tetap sesak.

"…Luffy?" Seseorang itu menghampiri Luffy. Ia membalik tubuh Luffy perlahan-lahan dan menyangga kepala Luffy dengan tangan besarnya. Susah payah Luffy membuka kelopak matanya karena sangat berat.

"L..law" Luffy menyebut nama orang itu pelan sekali. Tetapi Law mendengarnya.

Law terdiam menatap Luffy. Ia tak menyangka orang yang dipukuli tadi adalah Luffy. Tak sengaja ia mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya memukuli Luffy karena ia sedang minum bir sambil bersandar di dinding belakang sekolah. Saat ini pun Law sudah mulai pusing karena efek alkohol.

"..te..terimakasih..Hic.." Luffy menangis lagi untuk ke tiga kalinya di minggu ini. Luffy pikir Law memang datang untuk menolongnya. Ia merasa lega karenanya. Setiap kali ia hampir mati, pasti saja seseorang menolongnya. Ia takut sekali tadi mati di belakang sekolah. Perasaannya kali ini tak jauh beda dengan saat Ace menyelamatkannya. Perasaan lega itulah yang membuatnya menangis.

"Tck" Law berdecak kesal karena Luffy memejamkan matanya lagi. Ia ingin sekali meninggalkan Luffy di sana. Tapi, melihat keadaan Luffy yang mendekati sekarat. Bisa-bisa besok Luffy sudah jadi mayat kalau tidak di tolong. Dengan langkah gontai Law menggendong Luffy di punggungnya. Ia hanya menurunkan Luffy saat di bis dan kembali menggendongnya hingga sampai di rumah. Ia tak mendapati siapapun di rumahnya Karena saat itu masih jam kerja dan jam sekolah.

Law membaringkan Luffy di kasur kamarnya, mengambil kotak obat-obatan untuk mengobati Luffy. Dengan cekatan Law membersihkan luka-luka lecet yang ada di wajah Luffy. Ia memerban kepala Luffy yang berdarah. Law berharap Luffy beruntung dan tak mendapat luka yang terlalu parah seperti gegar otak.

Setelah selesai Law duduk di sisi Luffy. Kepalanya terasa semakin pusing karena ia menenggak 5 kaleng bir tadi. Mata emasnya yang berkantung gelap menatap Luffy. Melihat Luffy yang dipenuhi memar membangkitkan rasa ibanya. Teman-teman sekelasnya itu memang gerombolan brengsek yang suka mencari sasaran untuk di tindas.

'Aku juga. Brengsek' Pikir Law. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa berakhir memukuli Luffy di toilet kemarin. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah keterlaluan. Meskipun itu semua karena ia minum-minum terlalu banyak. Ia jadi melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Luffy. Tapi ia tak bermaksud menyakiti Luffy. Akibatnya sekarang Luffy takut padanya.

"Torao.."

Law mendelik mendengar Luffy memanggilnya seperti dulu. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar panggilan spesial Luffy untuknya. Sebuah nama itu cukup membuat perasaan Law campur aduk. Ia merindukan nama itu sekaligus membencinya. Karena Luffy sendiri yang membuatnya membencinya.

Tapi untuk saat ini, cukup Law saja yang menyimpan rasa benci itu. Ia tak mau Luffy mengetahui alasannya. Ia akan menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

* * *

Luffy mendengar suara nafasnya sendiri sebelum ia bisa membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mencoba untuk sadar, tetapi tubuhnya tak menuruti kehendaknya. Meskipun begitu ia merasa tubuhnya hangat sekali. Dan ketika ia berhasil membuka matanya, pandangannya benar-benar kabur.

Law langsung menutup mulut Luffy saat Luffy mulai mengerang kesakitan. Ia tak mau siapapun tahu kalau Luffy ada di kamarnya di malam hari seperti ini. Luffy bisa habis kalau Ibu dan Ayahnya tahu ia ada di seberang kamar mereka.

"Jangan berisik" Bisik Law kesal. Luffy yang menyadari keberadaan Law langsung menatapnya takut.

"L..law? A..apa yang terjadi?" Luffy bertanya seperti menggumam. Law dapat merasakan Luffy mulai gemetaran.

"Kau babak belur. Dan kau pingsan selama 10 jam" Kata Law sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Luffy.

"Ow.." Luffy memegangi kepalanya yang mulai sakit lagi. Sementara Law mengambil segelas air di meja dan menyodorkannya pada Luffy.

"Te..terimakasih" Luffy meminum air itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Law. Ia benar-benar takut Law bertindak impulsif lagi. Karena akhir-akhir ini emosi Law begitu meledak-ledak. Dalam beberapa menit, Law hanya memandangi Luffy dengan mata tajamnya. Luffy menelan air liurnya karena ia merasa begitu canggung dan bingung.

"A..aku harus ke kamar" Kata Luffy sambil berusaha bangkit dari kasur. Tubuhnya belum siap ketika ia bergerak dan Luffy melupakan memar-memar di perutnya. Alhasil, Luffy mengerang kesakitan. Gelas yang ia pegang jatuh ke kasur. Airnya tumpah sementara gelasnya menggelinding, pecah menghantam lantai. Cepat-cepat Law menahan badan Luffy agar tidak jatuh ke tempat pecahnya gelas itu. Dan ia tak sadar sudah memeluk Luffy dari samping. Ia memposisikan tubuh Luffy untuk bersandar ke bantal dan melepaskannya setelah Luffy kelihatan aman.

"Jangan bergerak dulu! Bodoh." Law berbisik geram.

"Ma..maaf" Luffy menunduk takut. Law mendesah lelah lalu mengambil sapu tangan. Ia mengelap sisi kasur yang basah sambil berusaha tak menyentuh Luffy. Kemudian ia membereskan semua pecahan gelas di lantai. Setelah selesai, ia menatap Luffy yang terdiam tegang.

"Malam ini kau tidur di sini dulu. Aku bilang pada mereka kalau kau menginap di rumah temanmu. Jadi kalau kau muncul di rumah ini sebelum pulang sekolah besok, kau akan di hukum Ayah karena ia pikir kau berbohong" Law berujar. Ia terlanjur kasihan pada Luffy karena Luffy tak mungkin mengerjakan tugas rumah dalam kondisi seperti itu. Ia juga tahu Ayahnya tak akan berbelas kasihan hanya karena Luffy sedang sakit.

"A..aku, tidur di kamarmu?!" Luffy takut salah dengar.

"Iya. Hanya saja jangan berisik!" Kata Law dengan ekspresi sinis. Ia menggelar matras tambahan dan selimut di lantai tepat di sisi kasur tempat Luffy berbaring.

"A..aku akan tidur di lantai" Luffy berujar. Ia takut menjadi tidak sopan karena membiarkan pemilik kamar ini tidur di lantai.

"Aku saja" Kata Law.

"T..tapi-"

"Diam" Law memotong Luffy.

Luffy menggeser tubuhnya dengan gugup ketika Law berbaring di matras itu. Law berbaring membelakanginya sehingga Luffy hanya bisa menerka-nerka seperti apa ekspresi Law. Sesekali Luffy melirik Law gugup , ia takut jika tiba-tiba Law merubah pikirannya lalu memutuskan untuk memukulinya.

"Hey" Luffy berjengit karena panggilan Law.

"Y..ya?"

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kau tidur di kamarku" Suara Law yang rendah terdengar serak seperti orang mengantuk.

"Aku janji"

"Dan sebagai gantinya, kau harus kerjakan tugas ku lagi setelah kau sembuh" Law menambahi.

"I..iya" Luffy terdiam sejenak. Ia hendak bilang terimakasih pada Law ketika ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari bawah sana. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Memutuskan untuk berterimakasih besok saja. Karena rasa lelah yang masih membebaninya, tanpa waktu lama Luffy terlelap lagi. Penciumannya dipenuhi aroma Law, entah mengapa membuatnya semakin lelap tertidur.

* * *

Law bangun tidur sekitar jam 6 dan ia sudah terbiasa bangun tanpa alarm. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur menatap Luffy yang masih tertidur lelap di kasur. Selimutnya membungkus tubuh kecil Luffy dengan nyaman. Baru kali ini ia bisa memperhatikan Luffy lebih dekat. Di depannya penampakan Luffy masih sama seperti ketika mereka masih kecil, hanya saja Luffy sudah lebih tinggi dan tumbuh seperti selayaknya remaja. Tapi Luffy terlalu kecil untuk ukuran seumurannya, pikir Law. Memar-memar di wajah Luffy lebih biru daripada sebelumnya. Sepertinya Luffy tak akan kuat bersekolah hari ini. Jadi Law memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan Luffy. Dan Luffy tak perlu sekolah hari ini.

Bergegas Law keluar kamar, tak lupa menutup pintunya rapat-rapat agar tak seorangpun melihat keberadaan Luffy. Tak butuh waktu lama ia mandi lalu kembali ke kamar untuk memakai seragam sekolah. Setelah selesai ia turun ke dapur, meminum soda yang ia simpan di kulkas. Ia berpapasan dengan Ibunya yang sibuk di dapur membuat sarapan karena Luffy tak ada di sana untuk membantu. Dalam hati Law meledek Ibunya sendiri.

Law hampir bertabrakan dengan Ace yang turun tangga ketika ia hendak keluar dari rumah. Ace menatapnya tajam seperti kemarin-kemarin karena mereka belum juga berbaikan. Law tak memperdulikannya. Ia berangkat sekolah tanpa sarapan, dan ia sudah terbiasa.

* * *

Hai pembaca! ^-^ Terimakasih sudah membaca,

Akhirnya, bulan puasa hehehehe (Bagi yang menjalankannya)

Di chapter kali ini, Law banyak sekali muncul, mungkin saja ia akan jatuh karena Luffy

Law tak seburuk yang pembaca bayangkan kali ini,

Bisa dibilang, ia cukup baik.

Aku suka Law yang baik hati.

Jangan lupa Favorite dan review yaa!

Terserah mau komen apa, curhat gaje pun tak apa-apa, Author tak mempermasalahkannya asal kolom Review rame.

Sekali lagi terimakasih ya masih setia membaca cerita-ceritaku!

Sampai jumpa di chapter 6! ;)


End file.
